


All's Fair in Love and War

by GirlofBlueFire (QuicksilverDreams)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, In Character, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Rated T for now but will go up, Tea also living her best life in NYC, also explores the Kaiba/Atem rivalry but platonically, azureshipping, in case you see it on there, kinda OT3 but this is primarily an Azureshipping fic, love that girl, mainly due to Kaiba's x rated thoughts, mix of manga and anime, no Death T though, post-dsod, revolutionshipping, so don't worry on that front, sub and dub verse, the gang may turn up in later chapters but this centres on BlueDragon Boy and Dancing Queen, will also feature copious amounts of Big Sis Tea with Mokuba cos they are adorable, will explore in later chapters Kaiba's past abusive childhood but ONLY physical/emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverDreams/pseuds/GirlofBlueFire
Summary: Enraged by yet another narrow loss, Kaiba embarks on a new game to defeat his rival when he realises for all Atem's prowess, the Pharaoh still yearns for the one thing he never got to have - Téa. But will Kaiba get more than he bargained for when he meets her again in NYC? Can a game of seduction become a reality? Post DSOD. Blend of Manga/Anime verse. Dub/Sub.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 26





	1. A New Game

Seto Kaiba fell to his knees, the blue light of his duel disk fading.

Defeat. Again.

"That was the best duel I've had for a long time, Kaiba. Thank-you."

The same rich, condescending voice that had clawed at his brain for years. Kaiba stared at the red marble tiles in disbelief. He was so close. So close again. How had it happened again after all he'd done and sacrificed!

"Kaiba, please, get up. A man like you doesn't belong on his knees." Atem spoke over him. Kaiba reared up suddenly and stepped back.

_I will not be patronised! Not by him, not by anyone!_

"How?" he ground out, seeing his rival through a sea of mist. "How did you do it? I had you, I had you for sure, and again you managed to wriggle free!"

Atem laughed, the light catching off his gold ornaments. "It was close, we're more equal than you think."

"Equal?" Kaiba spat, the familiar rage curdling in his stomach, burning away his shock. "How is an unbroken string of defeats equal?"

Atem pursed his lips. "…There was Duelist Kingdom…"

"You know as well as I do if I hadn't threatened suicide your Celtic Guardian would have taken out my Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said, as the memory flashed up just as raw as the day it had happened.

"You did that for Mokuba."

"I know why I did it!" Kaiba retorted. "It doesn't change the fact that I've never been able to beat you in a fair duel! Do you know what I've done to get here, Yugi?" he said, reverting to the old name unconsciously. "The months I've spent to create this tech?" he gestured to his suit and duel disk, "the sacrifices I've made?"

Atem sighed. "I do know, Kaiba…Know enough that you've risked your life by coming here. Even now I can see that existence fading away. You must return soon."

"Return?" Kaiba sneered. "I'm not going back empty-handed."

"Only you could defy the very laws of the Universe to continue our rivalry and think you've gained nothing," Atem replied. "I appreciate what you've done, more than you can imagine, but I can't have you kill yourself for real this time just to defeat me."

Kaiba charged up his duel disk. "Think again, Pharaoh. I don't know what trick you used, but I will beat you and reclaim my title."

Atem sighed in disgust and turned away, his purple cloak flowing behind him.

"Is the great king running?" Kaiba called to his back. The guards glared at him but relaxed their spears at a glance from Atem.

"I can't believe after everything we've both been through, you have learnt nothing," the Pharaoh said.

"Tell me how you do it," Kaiba said softly, the seething bitterness returning, "how you manage to thwart me every time?"

_Don't say it's because you're just better…_ he thought with anguish as Gozaburo's ghost stirred in his psyche. _I can't…I_ won't _accept that!_

Atem shook his head as he turned back. A foot shorter but he still managed to look down at Kaiba. The effect was even stronger now that he was every inch a king.

_The King of Games. That's what he was destined to be._ Kaiba ground his teeth. _But I make my own destiny!_

"As a duelist I understand your frustration," Atem finally replied, his purple eyes fixing on his rival's. "I acknowledge our bond is fuelled by this dynamic. It's spurred us both on to great things. But you don't have to win at everything to be worthy. Look at what you have, what you're risking, just to be here. I'm dead, Kaiba. You must learn to let this obsession with victory go."

"As soon as I grind you into the sand of your kingdom, I will," Kaiba said, then lurched as he felt the pull of the Dimensional Domain Emulator. The world spun and Atem's worried face, framed by that ridiculous hair, phased in and out of view.

Kaiba forced himself stable by sheer will and batted away the Pharaoh's outstretched hand. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Atem snapped. "You're barely holding on. I can't believe you managed to make it this far to begin with, let alone duel."

"That's enough." Kaiba refocused his waning energy on his duel disk. "We play again."

"No," Atem said, and strode away towards the far balcony. "I will not fuel this idiocy. Thank you for the duel, you now have my permission to leave."

"Your permission?" Kaiba sneered as he followed him out.

The sensation of heat returned as an arid wind rose up, although cushioned in his suit, Kaiba felt it only distantly. The scientist in him longed to study that effect and all the questions it posed, not to mention the fantastical realm around him, but everything paled in comparison to his need for supremacy. An odd sense of déjà vu crept over him as he glanced out across the stunning vista. The city sprawled below them, thronging with people and beyond the sandy walls the desert loomed, bordered by distant mountains.

Was it true? Had he ruled this kingdom all those centuries ago?

Ruled for Atem, in Atem's shadow. Just like now.

His vision flickered again as the purple particles of his essence dissolved faster.

"You need to go." Atem glanced back at him. "Please. Whatever lingering feelings of enmity you have for me, Kaiba, I still consider you a friend."

"Touching," Kaiba replied, "we'll see if you still think that after I wipe the palace floor with you."

"And Mokuba?" Atem said, "what about him? Do you realise that time flows differently in the Afterlife? You've lost months in the material world and he's spent them wondering if you'll ever return."

"He'll survive," Kaiba said, crushing the guilt welling up in him.

"Brother, make sure you come back!"

"But will you?" Atem retorted. "You're the one that told me to stop living in the past. Yet here you are threatening that bright future you used to brag about at Battle City."

Kaiba snarled, forcing his emotions back in check as he summoned his first five cards. _What's the use of dreams if I can't move on,_ he thought. _Can't you see why I have to defeat you?_ "Draw, Pharaoh!"

"No," Atem repeated and grasped the stone ledge, gazing out over his kingdom. "You asked me the reason why I always win against you despite the fact that we are equal. Or in your case, superior," he added dryly.

"If you say it's some Heart of the Cards crap or destiny-" Kaiba cut in.

"It was that at the time," Atem overrode him. "Our level is the same, but my reasons for duelling have always been deeper than yours. Despite everything, you're still duelling with hatred and jealousy in your heart."

"I let my adopted father go at Battle City," Kaiba said, "I helped you then and after. I helped Yugi call you to defeat that fool Aigami."

"And yet you still can't let go of the need for some paltry win over me," Atem smiled sadly. "You think some title means anything? You have someone that loves you, vast wealth, and abilities that can transcend space and time themselves!"

"You have all that and more." Kaiba gestured at the palace around them and the court that peeked through veiled colonnades.

"I wonder about that…" Atem's challenging smirk was back but a hint of sorrow remained. "You're luckier than you know. Enjoy life while you can, it's over faster than you can imagine."

The heat shimmered next to them and manifested into a figure. Kaiba stepped back, raising his first card in anticipation.

_Is he summoning a monster at last?_

But Atem hadn't activated his primitive duelling gauntlet, he didn't even seem aware of the figure resolving beside him. An all too familiar figure.

_Gardner!_ Kaiba thought, his eyes widening. Whether by the Duel Links system or more likely some magic trick of Atem's, Yugi's Number 1 cheerleader solidified, wearing the garnish pink and blue of Domino High. She smiled, blue eyes shining in an even more sickly adoring expression than usual, before the image rippled. Her skin became darker, her outfit a royal purple robe that clung to every curve, attenuated by golden jewellery that would have made Ishizu Ishtar blush.

_A crown too,_ Kaiba noted, his eagle eyes taking in every detail. His lips curved into a smirk as he glanced back at the morose Pharaoh still staring out over his domain, toying with a simple silver necklace.

_Gardner?_ Kaiba's smirk threatened to become a laugh. Téa Gardner's _your one regret?_

His blood quickened, thoughts racing, as he let his duel disk power down, prized cards winking out of existence.

_Perhaps it's time for a new game…_

"What's that expression for?" Atem looked back at him with suspicion.

"Nothing." Kaiba crossed his arms. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps I should take your advice."

"…Good," Atem murmured, not quite hiding his surprise.

"After all, there are things I've been neglecting in my life," Kaiba said, turning away as his smirk grew.

"What do you mean?" Atem stepped after him, then jerked, noticing the image of Téa just before it melted away.

"Oh you know…" Kaiba strode away from him through the airy audience chamber, "…the fairer sex for example… Speaking of which I see no queen to grace your court, Atem." He glanced over his shoulder at the Pharaoh who was now following him in irritation. "Couldn't find anyone good enough in the Afterlife?"

"I don't know what you thought you saw, Kaiba, but let me tell you-" Atem began, all surety, before Kaiba gleefully interrupted him.

"I should go. By the way, I'll be sure to give your regards to your friends, especially Gardner. Although I'm not sure how grateful she'd be, since according to all reports you abandoned her and the rest of them without a backward glance."

"That's not true!" Atem said as he pushed in front of Kaiba. "I'm not sure what scheme you're planning, but leave Téa out of it! She's been through enough without being dragged into some petty contest for you to prove yourself."

"'Been through enough?'" Kaiba replied, triumphant. "Everything Gardner and the rest of your little crew have been subjected to has been because of you. And then you left them. You preach to me about friendship and love, and yet all you did was use them to get your memories back before ditching them. So much for your precious bonds."

Atem's eyes widened, his face anguished. "…No," he whispered and Kaiba savoured the quiver in his voice, "that's not how it was!"

"Really?" Kaiba grinned. "Did you dare yourself to see her face, Pharaoh? Because knowing her, I bet she was crying, heartbroken that the man she'd sacrificed everything for left her."

That look of pain and guilt was glorious. Yes, this game was much better than Duel Monsters.

"Well don't worry," Kaiba said as he pushed past the forlorn king to the towering double doors, "I'll take good care of her. She'll forget you soon enough."

"Don't you dare!" Atem cried, grasping his arm and spinning him around.

Kaiba instantly broke his grip, throwing his arm to the side as Atem brandished his Dia Dhank with the other.

"So now you want to duel?" Kaiba said, his eyes alight. "Too late, Pharaoh. Like you said, I really should be going."

"This is beneath you, Kaiba," Atem replied. "Call yourself a true duellist! You can't defeat me with cards so you've going to take it out on Téa."

"But I'm only taking your advice," Kaiba smiled innocently. "Now I think about it, she really is quite attractive and Mokuba already likes her." He shrugged and resisted another urge to laugh as Atem's dark face grew red with fury.

"Leave her alone! I'm warning you, Kaiba!"

"Or what? You've left the mortal realm, haven't you, Atem? he said as he activated the Dimensional Domain Emulator with a thought.

Kaiba felt the electric chill of power race through his body as the Emulator began to summon him back.

"Tell me, can you see everything that happens in my dimension?" Kaiba continued as he began to dissolve into shimmering atoms. "Or will I have to get Gardner to scream my name even louder so you can hear?"

His last sight of the so-called Afterlife was a fuming Atem reaching towards him with impotent rage.


	2. Return to Earth

The universe spun around Kaiba, reconstituting his very being. Even his analytical brain couldn't keep up with all the permutations, the raw energy sparking through a thousand synapses. Only one thought held his psyche together.

_Téa Gardner._

He smiled amidst the chaos as the storm finally came to an end and his eyes opened to the grey walls of his space station.

_Success._

Kaiba let out a breath and flexed aching muscles as blue screens began to light up around him.

"Welcome back, Mr Kaiba," the obsequious voice of his AI intoned. "Running your vitals and a complete diagnostic check of the Duel Dimension System. I will notify KaibaCorp and Mr Mokuba straight away."

"Hold that last," Kaiba ordered, hating himself. _I need to think…_ He would give himself over completely to Mokuba in a moment. First he had to process this latest twist in his battle with the Pharaoh.

"As you wish, sir. Your vitals are stable as is the Duel Dimension System, although-"

_Téa Gardner._ The name pulsed through him more intimately than the previous inter-dimensional waves. Images of her face passed through his mind - smiling at that mutt Joey in class, haranguing Kaiba himself in Duelist Kingdom, wringing her hands in fear for her beloved Yugi at Battle City.

_No…not yet…_ Kaiba forced his mind back to the post-mission protocols, flipping switches and checking the readings from the Dimensional Domain Emulator as the AI droned on in the background. Newly found lust was no reason to skimp on his work ethic.

There were cracks in the outside casing and some of the circuits had overloaded. Not surprising given the astronomical forces the Emulator had been subjected to. Mokuba was right, the thing was dangerous. Kaiba rubbed his brow and jumped as sparks crackled from one of his head receptors. He ripped it off and opened the pod door, eager to breathe fresher atmosphere, even if it was just the recycled oxygen of KaibaCorp station.

Air hissed as the door sprung open and Kaiba sighed, looking up at the silver panels surrounding him. He had made it, despite all of Atem's dire predictions. Smirking, he grabbed the Quantum Cube from its perch and held it up.

_I have the keys to your kingdom now, Atem…_ Kaiba thought as the light limned the cube's edges … _But I've found something much more interesting in mine._

His eyes gleamed under his fringe, full of suppressed wickedness. "Find me the location of Téa Gardner," he interrupted the AI's prattle. He was alive, the system was viable, anything else he could read in a report later.

"-Yes sir, running a deep system search on 'Téa' + 'Gardner'…There are currently over two thousand Téa Gardners across the world and climbing, would you like to narrow the parameters?"

"Search in connection with Domino High school in Domino City," he replied and watched avidly as the results appeared on his left-hand screen.

There she was. The bob cut, the big trusting eyes, the nauseating smile. Government records followed high school ones with laughable ease. He'd cracked their so-called security systems when he was twelve and no official would dare press charges against KaibaCorp whatever their politicians said to the masses.

_New York?_ His brow raised as he scanned down further. _What's she doing there?…Juillard? Hmm…_

So the geek squad had finally broken up, had they? How sad…But Gardner had actually followed through on her oft-mentioned dream. Impressive. Even he had heard of the world famous performing arts school, which meant she had a modicum of talent and ambition.

_Good. I would have hated to debase myself with some drop-out waitress,_ Kaiba thought, then shook his head at the ludicrousness of the situation.

He'd never thought of Gardner as anything more than a passing irritation, especially when she dared to stand up to him in Pegasus's castle and Noah's knock-off virtual world. Now he found himself eager to remember every moment, every word. The way her eyes flashed when she defied him, those long legs barely concealed by a succession of inappropriate outfits, her helpless entrapment by Marik on Domino pier.

_I sacrificed a helicopter and risked Blue-Eyes,_ he thought, recalling the uncharacteristic compulsion he'd had at the time to protect the annoying girl. _She never even thanked me!_

She'd thanked his brother though. More importantly, she'd helped save Mokuba from the Rare Hunters.

_Perhaps she is worthy of my attention…_ Kaiba relaxed back into the pod, letting his body thrill with unfamiliar desire.

_Just wait, Atem_ , Kaiba thought, remembering the Pharaoh's disconsolate look as his mind dwelt on the queen he could never have. _This time I'll take something precious that belonged to you. I'll take the life you wanted and the woman you wanted to share it with, then you'll know the pain of defeat that you've served to me all these years._

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from KaibaCorp Headquarters - shall I put it through?"

Kaiba repressed all lustful thoughts in an instant and banished Téa's details from his screen. "Yes."

"Big brother!" Mokuba's beloved face burst into life above him as the big screen activated. "You're back!"

Kaiba smiled. "Yes, I'm back Mokuba, as promised." He noticed the dark circles and worry lines under his little brother's eyes. "What's been happening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The rating will get higher from next chapter as Kaiba's thoughts become more x-rated, but this story is an in-character slow burn with worldbuilding, rather than a straight to sexy times fic.
> 
> Life is tough atm (like it is for all of us) and I'm competing with that and my fantasy novel that I'm trying to get finished so while I'll try to update regularly, things may be sporadic. I have a habit of embarking on multi-chapter slow burns that I lose energy for, so your comments really help my inspiration. Take care x


	3. Plans Afoot

"You've done a great job." Kaiba repeated as Mokuba continued his third re-iteration of the company's profits. "There's a reason I trust you."

Mokuba beamed at him, torn between wanting to appear professional and giving his brother another hug. The first five minutes of Kaiba's return to Earth had been managing re-entry sickness whilst being squeezed by the human limpet version of his younger sibling.

Kaiba noted the magenta tie on his precocious suit was askew, Mokuba had clearly rushed to dress his finest before meeting him.

"Thanks Seto, I've done my best!…I know some things won't be exactly what you would have done but…" his brother began for the fifth time.

"It's fine, honestly."

Kaiba caught Roland giving them another smile in the front mirror of the limousine. They were speeding down the avenues towards Kaiba Mansion. Home seemed like the right idea for the moment, despite a growing need to visit New York.

 _Six months…It's the end of February already,_ Kaiba blinked again. The Pharaoh had been right after all. He'd lost six months and although sales for the new duel disk model had broken every record, his disappearance had hit the company badly. Investors were worried, the police sniffing around, plus the usual government and private interest vultures were circling, trying to steal his tech. And that was just for the Neurons VR system and the Duel Links world he created before his trip to the Afterlife. The new Duel Dimension System was beyond revolutionary, the possibilities were astounding. With it he had mastered death itself!

So why could he only think of New York?

His phone rang again before he irritably turned it to silent.

"They know you're back," Mokuba trilled, "we tried to hide it but satellites were on watch for the station. Social media's already going wild!"

Kaiba could see the mixed feelings behind the grin. His little brother didn't want to share him and Kaiba couldn't fault that. He pushed aside the continual worms of guilt and tried to focus.

 _I did what I had to. He's done well in my absence,_ he thought, fighting the niggling feeling that had it been anyone else he would have given them an earful regardless. No-one else could run KaibaCorp like Seto Kaiba; not even Mokuba had the technical brilliance and vision to manage what the corporation was becoming. Besides, Kaiba led the company from the front like a true CEO. People expected his presence at the big cons and expos.

 _I've already missed the Tokyo Game Show, some of the PAX events and the D.I.C.E. Summit,_ he thought, incensed. The D.I.C.E. Summit was the worst, he had been down as the keynote speaker and he always enjoyed networking there amongst the few people he considered peers. As for the rest he'd been looking forward to rubbing his genius in their faces…now they'd had months to analyse his designs and come up with cheap knockoffs, not to mention gossip about him and his reclusive behaviour.

Apparently, despite Mokuba's gift for spin, half the industry thought he was dead, the other that he had gone mad and locked himself away like some 21st Century Howard Hughes. Added to that were the sizeable followers of the 'Tron Conspiracy', spread on the less salubrious parts of the internet, which theorised that he'd been eaten by his own tech and was trapped in some digital dungeon. Given how close that was to actual events that he'd done his best to repress - marked under 'Legendary Heroes' and 'Noah' - it had angered him further.

 _Digital dungeon, if only!_ Kaiba thought. _At least then I'd be able to avoid interacting with other human beings…_ He ran a hand through his lank hair and grimaced. _What am I going to say to the shareholders anyway?_

A memory of blue eyes and dark hair tugged at him and his pulse skyrocketed. What was the time in New York right now? Could he fly the Blue Eyes jet and be there before dark instead?

"Don't worry, we'll have everything back on track and hey at least you didn't miss E3 or Gamescom," Mokuba said.

"Anyone else's accomplishments are insignificant compared to my creation," Kaiba replied. "This isn't just going to revolutionise gaming, Mokuba, it's going to change the world!"

"I knew it!" Mokuba bounced on the leather seat, "I knew it would be worth it! What happened there, big brother? Did you see the Pharaoh? Did you beat him?"

Roland glanced at them again, trying not to appear obvious.

Kaiba consciously released the tension in his shoulders. "Oh I met him alright, Mokuba. Did you doubt me?"

"Never!" Mokuba's eyes were shining. "How badly did you kick his ass?"

Kaiba's lips turned down. "The game is still ongoing. But rest assured, I'll have my victory."

Mokuba frowned. "Ongoing? But isn't he in the Afterlife? Are you going again?" Kaiba didn't miss the note of anxiety in his voice.

"Not just yet, don't worry. As for the game, it's complicated…I'll be needing a lot of space and time to plan."

"Oh…" Mokuba bit his lip and looked away. Kaiba almost thought he saw unshed tears.

"So I need you and Roland to continue the good job you've been doing," Kaiba said, crushing his guilt down further.

"Of course, sir!" Roland nodded as he continued to drive. Mokuba rubbed his face and gave another wide grin.

"You can count on us, bro!"

"Good."

Familiar trees and green pastures replaced ugly modernity and at last the car reached the final furlong to Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba felt a wave of relief. It might have only been a few hours in his mind in the Afterlife, but the journey back from the landing site felt like the last six months crammed into one. Not to mention the intrusive medical exam to make sure dimensional travel hadn't had any deeper side effects, which of course it hadn't. He was in peak physical condition, if a little weary.

Blue Eyes statues greeted them as the car purred to its resting spot outside the main entrance. Roland raced to open his door but Kaiba was already out and onto the gravel. The cold wind ruffled his trench coat. He didn't allow himself to feel it, but the sooner he could get inside and get a hot shower and some decent coffee the better.

"What do you want to do, Seto?" Mokuba said, grabbing his briefcase as they mounted the stairs. "Are you hungry, tired?"

 _All of the above,_ Kaiba thought, then again Gardner's face flashed before him. _I have to think…_

"I'll take some food in my office, plus a double espresso," he said. "I need a shower, then I have to go through things."

"Do you want your schedule, messages or the reports first, sir?" Roland asked.

"Send them all through, but cancel everything for the next few days. I must work out some details first," Kaiba replied as he pushed through the bowing household staff that had lined up to greet him.

_How am I supposed to plan a seduction with everyone asking me questions and these idiots in the way!_

At least standards hadn't slipped since his disappearance. The mansion was as pristine as always. A shame, firing someone would have improved his mood right now.

He turned to Mokuba once they'd cleared the fawning staff and attempted to soften his irritation. "I'm going to need some privacy to catch up on what I missed, can you and Roland manage for a while?"

"Of course," Mokuba nodded, "I'm just happy you're back! You do whatever you need to, you're home now."

Kaiba relented and ruffled his hair. That sweet smile had always been his undoing. "Not for long, Mokuba, we're going to New York soon."

"New York? Why?" Mokuba exclaimed, his shock overriding the prohibition to question his older brother.

Kaiba turned and walked up the main stairs. "…I need to speak to the New York office…"

"Couldn't you VR link them?" Mokuba said, following him. "But while we're on the subject, Beijing or San Fran are the ones that really need to talk with you…"

Kaiba gave him a patented glare from under his fringe then continued on. Mokuba sighed.

"Oh! Are you going to PAX East then?" he brightened up as they made their way along the elegant corridors, priceless paintings staring back at them. "That's in Boston in a week. That would be a great place to announce a comeback!"

"I'll tell you and everyone else my plans when I'm ready," Kaiba said as he reached his suite door. "For now, fuel the jet and get the staff there to prep the penthouse. I feel like seeing Central Park again…"

He closed the door to prevent more discussion then locked it for good measure. He loved his brother more dearly than anything in the world and KaibaCorp not far behind, but if he didn't get some peace he was going to go mad.

Kaiba rubbed his temples, easing the tension headache that was starting to take hold. The suite was a blessed oasis, light filtering through the drapes and setting off the ice-blue decor. It smelled like home - varnished wood, clean chrome and the fresh, woody scent of his custom-blended room diffuser.

_Téa Gardner…_

He leaned back against the heavy wooden door, the pulse of desire returning full force.

_What am I doing?_

He hadn't even asked how his brother had coped during those lonely months, bar a few cursory enquiries. Did Mokuba have anyone to unburden himself to or spend the holidays with? On the corporate side, a million emails needed answering, meetings needed rearranging and a full board session had to be called. Plus he must dream up some explanation of where he had been and what he had been doing that didn't involve - "I've been risking my life in the Afterlife battling my Ancient Egyptian rival in a card game. And yes, before you ask, he beat me again."

Kaiba clenched his fists. _I can't believe I lost!_

It still rankled. Yet what of this new game?

He kicked off his boots and marched to the bathroom, throwing his trench coat over a finely lacquered chair on the way. He used the toilet and washed his hands, finally able to reconnect with himself now he was alone.

Kaiba's body ached, his eyes were grainy and he was becoming increasingly desperate for sleep and food, yet he couldn't repress the tide of sensations that kept building within him nor the images that provoked them.

Atem on his balcony looking at that necklace, Téa in her regal robe smiling lovingly beside him, Atem's pain then rage at the thought Kaiba could take her from him.

A grin burst forth again as he washed his face in the sumptuous porcelain basin. Sexual desire was so foreign, Gozoburo had seen to that, that the thoughts both excited and repulsed him. He'd never needed a partner for the release of the rare urges he felt. Conquest in the boardroom or the duelling field was far more satisfying, besides no-one had ever been worthy enough to tempt him. But this was different…

Kaiba shook his head, tossing water droplets from his face and leaving them trailing down his hair and the arched mirror.

But how was it different? What made Téa Gardner so irresistible, when before she had just been a nuisance? His scientific mind was going to break it down piece by piece as if she were a duel disk in need of repair.

True, if viewed dispassionately, she was a beautiful thing - lithe body, pretty face, with all the grace of the dancer she was training to become. She wasn't unintelligent, unlike the mutt she insisted on hanging out with, and was at least familiar with the game Kaiba had dedicated his life to.

 _Her mouth could do with some tact though…_ he frowned as he dried his face, remembering the tirades she'd launched at him at various points in the past. _Although at least she's not a push-over…_ He would have despised anyone who couldn't stand up to him, even if they should have known better.

But that wasn't the real reason of course. It was the Pharaoh. It always came down to him.

Atem had left the world taking victory with him, after having the gaul to choose little Yugi as the opponent to ceremonially defeat him - a right that belonged only to Kaiba! He'd left nothing, only memories and wounded pride.

Kaiba didn't want to remember the weeks after learning what had happened in Egypt…the initial fury and despair, the sleepless nights replaying every duel and argument until he determined that he needed to see Atem again, to settle the score once and for all.

 _How can he be at peace with no adversary to push him?_ Kaiba thought as he grasped the basin and stared at his haunted reflection. _Hate him as much as I do, life just isn't the same without him…_

 _So smug, so confident,_ Kaiba ground his teeth, remembering Atem, resplendent in gold on his throne. _Yet I hold the final trap card now, don't I?_

The chink in the armour, the very thing Gozoburo had warned him about so many years ago. Atem was in love with Téa and that made her more desirable than anything else on the planet.

Kaiba closed his eyes, his skin shivering with delicious anticipation. _Honourable fool…I bet he never touched her, never even told her how he felt. I'm going to make her beg, her throat is going to be raw from screaming_ _my name._

He could see her eagle-spread on his bed, whimpering with pleasure, lips swollen from kissing, breasts sore, gorgeous legs wrapping round his waist as he thrust into her again and again until they both climaxed.

 _I'm going to own every inch of that cheerleader's body, Pharaoh,_ Kaiba thought. _I'll have her in every way imaginable. Every way you can't. Then we'll see who needs to move on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and kudos so far!
> 
> Couple of things here -
> 
> 1) Update schedule - I'm trying to update regularly when I can at present, but my health isn't great right now so that might change. Your positive comments are a joy to read and really help.
> 
> 2) Trigger warning - I touched on Kaiba's childhood abuse in this chapter and we deal with it in this story as it's at the heart of his character, but I'd like to reassure my readers that while I feel Seto (and likely Mokuba) were subjected to unacceptable emotional and at times physical abuse, I don't think it was ever sexual and it certainly isn't going to be in this story, so don't worry. You will see in a future flashback that Gozoburo just essentially ingrained his sh*tty attitude on Seto which is why I feel he is very repressed in several ways.
> 
> 3)We finally get Téa's perspective next chapter and see what she's been up to since DSoD. Thanks again!


	4. A Dancer in New York

_"Téa… Téa! Hear me!"_

Téa moaned, tossing and turning in her narrow bunk.

_"Téa, please listen! You're in grave danger!"_

"Atem?" she murmured, but no, it couldn't be him. He was gone. She turned again, pressing her face into the increasingly insufferable pillow.

 _"Téa…"_ he reached towards her across the unfathomable distance, stars strewn out behind him, those warm violet eyes breaking her heart exactly as they had in Egypt when she'd lost him forever. " _Téa…I've never forgotten you…"_

"Please…" she whispered. _"_ Please stop…I know you're gone, it's okay…"

The Pharaoh stretched out his hand, if she reached back she might touch him. Her silver cartouche snaked between them like a lifeline but the darkness surrounding them was too vast.

"Atem?" Téa sat bolt upright, blinking as her dark bedroom in Meredith Willson Residence Hall resolved around her. "Of course…" she sighed. _Stupid…just another dream…_

She eased back into the sweaty sheets, conscious of her roommate's snoring competing with traffic and shouts of the City that Never Sleeps.

 _3.45 a.m._ the clock ticked reproachfully at her.

 _Great! …At least there's no class tomorrow…_ Téa grabbed the pillow, pressing it into her gritty eyes then started, feeling wetness. She held it up, catching a stain in the neon glow of the clock.

_Tears? I was crying?_

She sighed again and lay back, trying to push the cobwebs of the dream from her mind.

 _It was so real…_ she thought. _He looked just like he did in the Memory World…_

It had been nine months and she was half a world away at Juilliard no less, fulfilling her ambition. And she was happy. It had taken time but it had been weeks since she'd last thought of him, this term's assignments had been taxing but so exhilarating that she'd had room for nothing else.

 _I'm becoming the dancer I've always wanted to be,_ she told the ceiling, _I've moved on. I love it here! So why am I dreaming about him again?_

" _Téa…I've never forgotten you…"_

"Ugh!" She hid her face in her hands, stomach flipping like it used to when she saw him duel. That voice, the way he said her name like a caress, like no other man could. "I can get over this, I _did_ get over this!"

"Téa!" Britney stirred and Téa felt the impact of another pillow. "Shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

_I can't believe she did that!_

She threw the pillow back but it missed and Britney snorted, turning over and resuming her wheezing snores.

_Can't believe I even woke her up anyway… Usually nothing does…_

A door slammed on the floor below and she heard excited chatter, then the rubble of a bass beat. _Well that's it…no going back to sleep now…_

It was Spring Break tomorrow and the partying had already started. Téa wished she had something to look forward to other than more shifts at the diner and practicing in empty studios while everyone else was away. She closed her eyes and prayed her next dream, if it came, would be less troubled.

* * *

"Morning sleepy-head!"

Something bounced on her bed. Zero guesses as to who.

"Have I mentioned I hate you today?" Téa mumbled and stuffed her head further under the covers.

"First time of the day, I expect it to increase," Britney crowed and pulled the covers off her causing her to squeak. "Come on Gardner, it's 9 a.m. already! Get that cute butt in the shower, you only have me for one more day."

"Shame…" Téa croaked into the pillow before Britney poked her. "Ugh come on! I didn't sleep that well last night." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah I know," the blond girl said, irritatingly perfect despite last night's late finishing party. Téa always thought she looked like a cross-between Penny from _Dirty Dancing_ and her pop namesake, whose poster competed with Rihanna and Lady Gaga on Britney's side of the room. "You woke me up, what's the deal?"

"I woke you up? You keep me up every night!"

"Ooh steady on, honey!" Britney raised her brows suggestively, "you're pretty hot but you're not my type. Especially with that bed-head…"

"Ugh…" Téa dragged herself up, and dodged out of the way of her friend's hand. Given half a chance Britney would have smacked her behind and since she'd already had a pillow to the face and been rudely awakened today, she could avoid further assault by being nimble. "Okay, okay I'm awake."

_I need food and a shower…and eight more hours of sleep…._

At least she'd avoided most of the alcohol last night, having learnt her lesson at the start of the year. She yawned again and stretched.

"Wanna talk?" Britney said, "that dream sounded pretty stressful."

"Oh, it's nothing…" Téa lied.

She'd started several times during the first term to explain Yugi, the gang and Atem, but even the most innocent retellings sounded bizarre so she'd left it. She glanced guiltily at the photo-frames beside her bunk. Her family, including Mr Snuffles the cat, stared back, plus various cheesy shots of her, Britney and their friends here, but of the Domino crew there was no trace.

"I need the bathroom, is one of them free?"

"Better be quick, Corinne's packing and Elena's been in the right-hand one for ages."

"Doing what?"

"Hell if I know, drama students are weird."

Rolling her eyes Téa leapt up and dove out of the room. Chaos met her as she almost fell over a large suitcase and several bags in the hall. "Corinne!"

"Watch my stuff!" a sharp voice called from another room over the retro croons of the Backstreet Boys.

"Ugh fine!" She loved these girls, well most of them, thankfully Estelle had left the afternoon before, but God could they be messy and good luck getting into a shower early in the morning.

She returned refreshed fifteen minutes later, having fought off Britney's mountain of cosmetics in the bathroom, and found their owner throwing clothes onto her bed.

"Hey! I told you before not to do that!" Téa said as she rubbed her damp hair with a towel.

"Who's Atem?" Britney turned round with a glint in her eye.

"Who?" Téa blinked.

"The name, at least I think it's a name, you kept moaning last night."

Téa turned and riffled through her wardrobe. "I don't know what you mean…" she said, hoping the door would hide her red face.

"Is that the guy you talked about on our first night out? You remember-"

"I remember," Téa cut in. "I remember the toilet bowl more clearly though."

Britney snorted. "It's not my fault you're a lightweight! Besides, you make a cute drunk."

"Was that before or after I puked?"

"Don't change the subject, Gardner!" Britney snapped the wardrobe door shut with a grin. "Wasn't that his name? You never mentioned him again…"

"…It's not important," Téa said, vigorously towelling her hair until she was sure her expression was blank. "I need to change so can you give me some room here?"

"Okay, okay…I'm just saying, you know it's my quest to get you the perfect boyfriend and so far you've turned down every hot guy that's shown an interest-"

"I don't need a boyfriend, Britney, I told you," Téa said, turning to her, "I'm happy as I am and besides I love hanging out with you girls. Who else is going to help me watch endless re-runs of _Dirty Dancing_?" she smiled, looking up at the beloved poster that hung pride of place over their desks.

"True, the Swayze has probably ruined other men for you," Britney replied sagely. "But, I dunno, I just want you to have fun! You're the sweetest, most romantic person I know Téa, and I want you to find a guy that appreciates you."

"Not all of us can have Chazz, or Chad, whatever his name is," Téa replied with a grin.

"It's _Brad_ actually and it was just the once, well twice, but actually I've got my eye on Markus in the second year, ugh have you _seen_ him doing ballet? No, no," she said suddenly as Téa pulled out some comfortable sweats, "we go full _Flashdance_ , legwarmers and all. Corinne spotted Cruella still prowling around even though it's the end of term and I'm tired of being looked down on by that bitch."

"Britney!" Téa chided. Her roommate could be so full-on at times!

"Okay, sorry, but if Miss 'Former Prima Ballerina' turns up her nose one more time at my 80's style I'm going to strangle her with my headband! She can't say anything now, term doesn't start again for another two weeks. We're emancipated women!"

Téa giggled, Britney's vendetta against their severe ballet tutor was already legendary despite only being two terms into the first year. "Just remember to 'work the core!'" she replied in a clipped British accent as she slipped on some more acceptable clothing. _No leg-warmers though, no matter how cold it is outside!_

Britney flexed her thighs and abdominals obscenely. "Indeed, 'work the core, Miss Gardner, work it!' She's not even British," she continued, releasing the stretch and falling on her beanbag with a bounce, "she just puts it on for effect."

"Probably," Téa agreed, brushing out her hair and thinking of her British friend Bakura and how polite he was. _I wonder if he's doing okay?_ The last she'd heard from their private chat group (ironically named 'the Dweeb Patrol') was that he was studying Psychology in England. It was so like Bakura to lay his own shadows to rest by helping others with theirs.

"So are you sure you're going to be alright?" Britney said, thankfully forgetting the previous enquiry about Atem.

"I'll be fine," Téa said as she shifted bundles of skimpy lycra and sweaters and dumped them back on her friend's bunk. "It's just two weeks, plus I need to practice. You know I struggle in Latin class."

"And ace every other. Hon, you'll be fine! You sure you can't make it to Cali with me? My parents have a house by the beach. It's not going to be as hot as Florida, but it'll be a damn sight better than here."

"I love New York," Téa retorted, "besides you know I don't have the cash. This city's expensive, the scholarship only covers so much."

"So you're going to spend your first Spring Break slaving away in a diner and leaving me all alone?" Britney pouted, curling upside down on the beanbag like Mr Snuffles when he wanted his belly rubbed.

"I'm sure you'll find some nice company to keep you amused," Téa grinned.

"Hey maybe you will too, never know," Britney winked back.

"Or she could try and sneak into _Swan Lake_ ," Corinne said from the doorway, brandishing her hair straighteners. They both turned to look at the manicured Latina girl. "The premiere's in a few days."

"There's no way she'll get into that, it's completely sold out for weeks. Not even the tutors can get tickets, let alone to the premiere," Britney replied. "It's disgraceful, just a bunch of oldies and corporate suits going, bet they don't even appreciate ballet while us students need to see it."

Téa glanced sadly up at another poster on her side of the bedroom. Ndreka Ezemonye - the Nigerian ballet star that had taken the world by storm - perched on one toe, caught in a moment of perfect balance as if suspended from the ceiling. The stark white of her swan dress contrasted with her black skin, a single diamond glittering from her ear. Everything Téa longed to be. There was no chance she would see that show for months, if at all.

Her phone rang, interrupting the dour mood.

"Mokuba?" Téa said, reading the call ID over the cheery notes of Pharrell Williams' 'Happy'.

"A boy?" Britney tried to peer over her shoulder as she and Corinne jived to the ringtone.

"A twelve-year old boy." Téa gave her a flat look and marched out of the room to get some space.

"Cougar!" Corinne called after her and Téa gave them both a disgusted glance over her shoulder. She picked her way through the lounge before finding a clear spot that wasn't occupied by suitcases, clothes or discarded rubbish from last night's revels. _They're going to leave me with this mess, aren't they?_ "Hey Mokuba! How are you? This is a surprise!"

"Hey Téa!" came the sing-song reply as Mokuba's face lit up the phone screen. "I'm great! Guess what? Seto's back!"

"That's amazing!" Téa gasped. "You must be so happy! Is he okay?"

"Perfect as always!" Mokuba beamed.

"See, I told you," she said. "I knew he couldn't leave you forever." _Long enough though…_

Mokuba's grin was almost splitting his face. "You were right as always. Annnd we have even better news!"

"Tell me," she said as she shifted some empty pizza boxes aside and lay on the couch.

"We're coming to New York!"

"No way!" Téa almost dropped the phone, "how come?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Seto's got some big new project. He's keeping it close to his chest though."

"Already? I thought he'd want to rest first."

"You know my brother!" Mokuba laughed. "He's not happy unless he's doing something."

Téa chuckled. "That's sounds like him! So will you have any free time? Can we meet up?"

"I hope so. But I don't know how much time I'll have and you know…" he looked awkward, "I have to prioritise Seto. He's just got back and-"

"You don't have to explain that to me, Mokuba," Téa said. "You take as much time as you need. If it turns out you can't meet up then I'll just be glad to know a friend is close by."

Mokuba squeezed his fists in earnest. "Téa I promise I'll do my best to see you! Okay, promise!"

"Pinky promise?" she smiled.

"Pinky promise!" He held out his little finger and she waggled hers at the screen. "We'll be there in a day or so and have to get settled in, but I call or text you, okay?"

"I look forward to it. But remember - no pressure."

He grinned at her again and she couldn't help laughing at the joy in his little face. All the months of anxiety and doubt had melted away and it was as though the sun itself shone through him. _I can't help wanting the best for you, kiddo,_ she thought. "Take care!"

"See ya!"

The call ended and Téa lay there still smiling. The Manhattan skyline stretched out before her through the lounge window, sunlight breaking through the overcast February sky. _Maybe my Spring Break might not be so bad after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Téa…all I can say is that it's going to be…eventful…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my take on Téa's new life and friends in New York. I had a lot of fun looking into Juilliard and remembering my own arts training as well as previous visits to NYC.
> 
> Author's Note: (Damn these things are getting long!)
> 
> 1) Updates - Sadly I'm finding I can't keep to the current schedule, I'm living in a stressful home situation which isn't helping my health, and also I'm not being able to work on my original writing as this fic is trying to turn into 20/25+ chapter beast. Updates may be sporadic so follow this fic if you don't want to miss them. I'd really like to finish this or at least make major progress on it so if you are enjoying it, please let me know! I can't tell you how inspiring it is, esp in times like these, to get your positive feedback and encouragement.
> 
> 2) Kaiba's characterisation - I wanted to clarify why he may seem a little petty/immature at times. First a reminder that I am blending the manga and anime, sub and dub. The manga is the primary basis for DSoD where Kaiba is harsher as a character. I agree that while I loved many elements of DSoD, his regression in character development compared to the anime can feel disappointing.
> 
> Secondly, the creator Kazuki Takahashi specifically said in an interview for DSoD that Kaiba had regressed somewhat due to Atem's departure, he needs a foil to work against and has lost that counterpoint. Someone also made an excellent point on Reddit that feeling betrayed/abandoned by Atem was a major unconscious factor influencing Kaiba's behaviour during DSoD. Kaiba never wanted to make friends, he actively fought against it for much of the series, but Yugi/Atem in particular kept lambasting him with the Power of Friendship TM and in the end he did form a deep if combative bond with Atem and changed a lot as a result. Then in the* manga* Atem left without a word. He not only left, he chose someone else to defeat him after affirming to Kaiba in Battle City that their rivalry would continue on. Given that Kaiba's history is formed of everyone he cared about or trusted (bar Mokuba and Roland) abandoning (dying) or betraying him, I actually think that hit very deeply and partly explains his inability to let go of the need to defeat Atem as much as their Egyptian past.
> 
> Finally I'm also working off the premise of how he would react if he did everything in DSoD, got to the Afterlife and still lost. Basically what I'm saying is if he seems petty and immature in this area then there is a deeper reason for that ;)
> 
> 3) Rules of the Game - If Kaiba seems clueless about the irony of attempting to seduce Tea despite the fact he has no experience and poor social skills…yeah it's Seto Kaiba - his ego is not going to let him think otherwise, esp in that department! He is 100% that guy that looks down on intimate relations but knows he could be a stud if he wanted to be. To be fair he does seem to have a natural aptitude for most things and well… he is gorgeous and wealthy which seems to work for most people…However he's chosen Téa - who not only knows him and dislikes his bullsh*t, but has extremely strong emotional intelligence and integrity. We'll see what happens there…Oh and lol he's decided he's def going to win on the wooing front against ATEM - the guy that spends his whole time when he isn't playing card-games making soulful pronouncements as well as being voiced by DAN GREEN. Can't say Kaiba doesn't love a challenge!


	5. Friends in High Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for language in this chapter.

"Was that Mokuba _Kaiba_? As in Seto Kaiba's little brother?" Elena - their curly haired, actress dorm-mate asked, marching into the lounge with Britney and Corinne trailing behind her.

"Yes," Téa said warily, "do you know them?"

"Know them? I know _of_ them!" Elena said incredulously. "How do you know them?"

"Hmm well…like I told you guys before, my friends were big into Duel Monsters in Domino and one of them-"

_-duelled Kaiba into submission after he basically kidnapped and hospitalised Yugi's grandpa as well as tearing up Grandpa's most beloved card-_

_No…_

_-became Kaiba's arch-nemesis by consistently beating him in a card game and channelling ancient magical powers to save the world-_

_No…_

_-earned the reluctant gratitude and dare I say friendship of the Kaiba brothers by saving Mokuba, Seto and KaibaCorp numerous times, even though Kaiba would never admit it-_

"-er…one of them kinda had this rivalry going on with Seto Kaiba for a while," Téa finished lamely.

"Who is this guy, Lennie?" Britney said, "I've heard the name before but…"

"He's a world famous game-tech designer, CEO of the biggest gaming company on the planet and the world's youngest billionaire," Elena replied, her bespectacled eyes still fixed on Téa.

"Wha-?" Corinne's mouth hung open. "Téa, you're friends with a _billionaire_ and you never told us!"

"We aren't friends," Téa said quickly. "I'm friends with Mokuba. Kaiba - well Seto - but we never use his first name, is a complete jerk."

"He's also fucking _gorgeous_!" Britney gaped at the search results on her phone. "Fuck me, look at those eyes! Those cheekbones! Is he single?"

"I neither know nor care," Téa said, cramming her phone into her pocket and getting up. "How do you know about him, Elena? I didn't think you were a gamer."

"I'm not," Elena said, "but my older sister works for a VR consultancy. He's her idol. He pioneered groundbreaking VR technology as a kid and took over KaibaCorp at just fifteen! The guy's a genius!"

"Well that might be the case, but trust me he knows it," Téa said, remembering all of Kaiba's smug pronouncements at Battle City and the way he treated Joey and the rest of them. "He's not the nicest guy, Britney, so don't get any ideas…"

"But you and Mokuba sure are close…" Britney wheedled, "I'm sure I've heard you guys on the phone before. Just think, you… taking care of his little bro… melting his cold, mean heart…" Her eyes lit up.

Téa couldn't help but laugh. "Me…and _Kaiba!"_ She could just imagine his derision at the concept. _"'Me and Yugi's head-cheerleader? Give me a break, I could buy myself better company!"'_

_"_ Brit, don't make this into a chick-flick, please," she continued, "it would be a horror story. Plus, he can't stand me."

"Why? You're so nice!"

"Yeah, that's part of the problem."

"He's a Scorpio, isn't he? He sounds like it," Britney said. Téa threw up her hands and pushed past her. "Yep! I knew it!" her friend said, obviously having checked the internet again. "Classic Scorpio man…"

_God, when are they leaving again? How many hours am I going to have to listen to this?_

"62 BILLION!" Corinne exclaimed and the rest of them gasped. "That's how much he's personally worth. His brother's worth quite a bit too…"

"Leave Mokuba alone!" Téa snapped but they ignored her. Corinne had brought her laptop in from her bedroom and they all crowded round it.

"I can't believe he makes that trench-coat work…" Elena was shaking her head.

"I know, right?"

"Ooh, look he's got a purple one too!" Britney was torn between her phone and the images on Corinne's screen.

"That one just looks silly. He's meant to be a businessman not some Marvel extra," Elena said.

"Shut up, Lennie! He's obviously high fashion, that's all," Britney retorted. "Can't believe I've never seen him before, he belongs in _Vogue_."

"High fashion? High drama more like! You haven't heard about the dragon obsession yet," Elena grinned.

"Says the girl that regularly locks herself in the bathroom monologuing Shakespeare at top volume."

"I'm a drama student, Brit!"

"Takes one to know one."

How had Britney become Kaiba's Number One fangirl in five minutes flat? Yes, Téa supposed to the outside eye he was attractive, okay extremely attractive and rich and multi-talented, but all of those exemplary qualities were wiped out in an instant by his overweening pride. She hated the fact they were gushing over a man that would look down his nose at them, if he even bothered to acknowledge them at all.

"Oh my God, Brit, check out this jet! And he's got a mansion!" Corinne gasped.

"Girl, he's got like ten mansions _and_ a penthouse. He's got a fucking _space station_ for fuck's sake! Téa's hit the big time!"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that Seto Kaiba is not coming to New York for me, he does not like me and I certainly don't like him!" Téa said, hands on hips. "Mokuba is my friend and well…his brother and I went to the same high school. That's all!"

"You had billionaires at your high school?" Elena said. "I thought you said you were from Domino City?"

"Hon, no offence but doesn't someone like that go to a private school?" Britney replied, tearing her eyes away from Google Images.

"Yeah, like some preppy place," Corinne said.

Téa blinked. She's always wondered about that. According to Mokuba and what little she'd gleaned from the debacle with Noah, Kaiba had actually been forced to undergo accelerated schooling at the behest of his twisted adopted father. His level was always far beyond theirs in class, something he never failed to rub in the face of their poor teachers. She never forgot the first time she saw him, his handsome profile stuck in a Nietzsche book. At first she thought he was just doing it to be edgy, but when he corrected Mr Sorenson's quip with a withering summary of Nietzsche's philosophy during English class, she'd been forced to reconsider. Sorenson was usually able to cut any bloated teenage ego down to size with his anarchic style, but he never singled out Kaiba again.

"He was educated at home but there was some government regulation that said he had to finish a least a term at a proper high school," she said, repeating the rumours she and her friends had heard at the time. Corinne and Elena looked unconvinced.

_Come to think of it, I wouldn't put it past him to have enrolled in our school just to get info on Grandpa Muto's Blue Eyes_ , she thought angrily. It had been years but she still hadn't forgiven Kaiba for that incident. Mr Muto could have died and the card had never been repaired or returned as far as she knew. Given how obsessed Kaiba was with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it made far more sense than some flaky-sounding rule.

"Whatever, Téa's just gonna have to channel her inner Julia Roberts and steal this guy's heart," Britney said.

"This is not _Pretty Woman_ ," Téa sighed, heading off that fantasy as fast as she could. "Kaiba and I never got on. He's rude, conceited and borderline crazy, I don't care how hot you think he is-"

"But he _is_ hot though, you have to admit it." Britney thrust the phone at her. Kaiba's face smirked from the screen as if laughing at her predicament.

"He's an asshole, Britney, trust me!"

"Well he has got a great ass, that's for sure. Not everyone can look that good in leather pants," she said, turning the phone round to get a better view. Téa was appalled, her new friend was ogling her best friend's arch-rival!

"Wait!" Corinne said, holding out her hands to the others, "He's an asshole billionaire, Téa's a sweet, innocent brunette…"

"Oh my God, you're right!" Britney squeaked. "It's _Fifty Shades_!"

"No!" Téa cut in, "No, no, no. It is nothing like _Fifty Shades_ and I still can't believe you forced me to watch that movie!" _Oh my God,_ Kaiba… _doing that stuff…to me!_ The images were starting to form despite her frantic attempts at suppression. She could see herself pinned down by one of Marik's creepy trap card devices, but this time it was Kaiba standing over her leering, before he…

_No!_

"Ugh, I'm going to get some air!" Téa stormed towards her room. If any of her Domino friends heard this…Thank _God_ they would never hear about this!

"Well, take a warm coat and be back soon. Corinne and I will be gone by five!" Britney said, face still plastered to her phone as Corinne and Elena giggled.

"Yes, Mom!" Téa called as she shoved on her winter coat and some sneakers as well as her fluffy hat and scarf and finally escaped the confines of their dorm.

The corridors of Meredith Willson were buzzing with departing students. She dodged happy faces, more than a few hung-over, before darting out of the security gates and through the rest of Juilliard into Lincoln Center. The towers of the Big Apple rose around her like silver citadels and she caught sight of the Met Opera House where Ndreka Ezemonye would soon perform. Horns beeped and blared on the wind, mixing with the ever-present scent of pollution and fast food. She thought she could make out the hint of spring though, hopefully the blossom trees would soon be out in Central Park. Téa gathered her coat around her, grateful for Britney's advice, and lost herself quickly in the streets and whirl of people.

She wandered mindlessly, trying to clear her head. It wasn't just the dream or the girls' teasing, she hated goodbyes and soon their dorm would be lonely and quiet. Plus she couldn't shake the feeling she had had since last night that something was coming. As much as she wanted to see Mokuba, his brother felt like a bad omen. After all, the last time she'd seen Kaiba was at that disastrous Exhibition match where they'd almost been dragged into a hellish dimension.

_Why does he always bring trouble?_ she thought. It followed the KaibaCorp president as closely as his beloved dragons, and thinking of Kaiba only led her mind back to his rival…

_I do love it here,_ she assured herself as she passed shops, cafes and news-stands; but sometimes it felt like she was meant to be living another life, one where golden dunes met a burnt blue sky and a majestic figure in purple carried her off in a magnificent chariot. Most girls dreamt of meeting a heroic prince when they were young, only Téa could claim to have actually known one. The skyscrapers of New York had kept his ghost at bay for a time, but once again she felt that familiar ache.

_It's just the dream…_ she thought and continued walking, caught in a daze as the tides of New York broke around her.

"Ay! Watch it, sweetheart!"

"Oh sorry!" Téa exclaimed, realising she'd bumped into someone or more likely they'd bumped into her. It had taken some time for her to get used to the abrasive New Yorker attitude, but now she found she quite liked it.

The short, balding man gave her an irritated glance as he hurried on, but his thick Brooklyn drawl made her suddenly heartsick for Joey. She needed to contact them all again, it had been too long. Everyone had gone their separate ways, but Téa was the one who responded the least these days despite everyone dubbing her the 'Friendship Queen'.

_It's my course, I've had no time recently…_ she thought, staring at her hand where she had marked Yugi, Joey, Tristan and herself with a special symbol. The ink had worn off long ago of course but the bonds were still there, no matter the distance.

Téa looked up and saw a mass of ad hoardings and screens promoting everything from the latest blockbusters to cleaning products - Time Square - not her usual haunt. She had meant to turn into Central Park at Columbus Circle but had obviously just kept following Broadway.

_What's with me today? Must be the lack of sleep…_

'Descent from the heavens, CEO returns!' caught her eye as the nearest news screen broadcast pictures of KaibaCorp station and Seto Kaiba in his usual, imperious stance - arms crossed, expression cold. People around her were pointing and taking pictures.

_Speak of the devil,_ Téa thought as she locked eyes with that haughty stare.

Even in digital form he managed to make her feel like a minion, one of the lower lifeforms forever looking up at his solitary brilliance. She was glad it was just Mokuba she'd be meeting, no-way Kaiba himself would deign to call on one of 'the Geek Squad'. She didn't think she could face him anyway after all of Britney and Corinne's jokes.

Fifty Shades! _What nerve!_

Below his image was the headline - 'KaibaCorp stock soars! Dow Jones, Nikkei and FISE 100 all up.'

_Mokuba will be happy about that,_ she thought as the financial information flowed across the screen, as meaningless to her as Ancient Egyptian hieratic. _Although I still can't believe it's legal to make a twelve year old do all that he does._

She cast her mind back, remembering their first random meeting in Manhattan five months ago, both out of their depth and home-sick. Memories of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City rekindled the old bond and Téa found herself slipping back into the big sister role the boy clearly craved. She'd taken him for an impromptu walk along Broadway, pointing out all the theatres she hoped to perform in one day, whilst he showed her all the important offices he'd visited with his brother. Her gut burned with slow anger as he haltingly confessed his fears in a quiet cafe after, the tears beginning to spill over his eyelids. He worried that he wasn't enough, that he'd ruin the company, that Kaiba had left him just like everyone else precious to him because he was a burden.

_"Your brother loves you more than anything else in this world!" she assured him._

_Mokuba wiped his nose on his hand. "Then why did he leave? Why couldn't he let go of the past? Téa, you don't know where he's gone!"_

_"Where has he gone? Another virtual world? Does he need help again?" Téa's stomach sank._

_"I don't know." Fresh tears flowed. "I can't reach him, I can't monitor him and bring him back like before. It's not a virtual world, it's something else." He shook that unruly mane and rubbed his eyes. "But I can't tell you more, please understand. It's a secret!"_

_"I understand," Téa said, even though she didn't._ How dare Kaiba put his brother through this again! _"Listen, your brother is the strongest, most stubborn person I know. He's sure to be back soon. Try not to worry. Whatever you do will be better than if he had no-one here. I'm sure you're doing just fine, Mokuba!"_

_"Thank you, Téa!" the young boy gave her a watery smile. "Let's do this again sometime, okay? Oh and you won't tell anyone what I said, will you?"_

_"Pinky promise!" Téa solemnly held out her finger, "but only if you make sure you ask for help. And talk to someone about your feelings. I'll do, but I'm not going to be able to advise you with stocks and shares, I'm afraid, unless the investors are looking for dance lessons!"_

_He clasped her little finger with his own. "Pinky swear! And yeah I do have a few people I can ask. Like Roland - you remember him from Battle City?"_

_"The guy with the moustache and shades?"_

_"Yeah, that's him!"_

_"Is there anything that guy doesn't do?" she said, remember him piloting the blimp, helicopters and refereeing the Battle City Tournament._ Not to mention putting up with Kaiba's moodswings…

_Mokuba laughed, fears forgotten. "He's a real all-rounder. You kinda have to be if my brother trusts you. There's only a few people he actually relies on."_

Maybe he should try widening the net… _Téa thought but didn't mention it, knowing how sensitive Mokuba was about Kaiba._

They had met a few times after, but mainly kept up the friendship via video link and text in-between her classes and his hectic schedule. He'd even come to a performance of hers at the end of first term despite how busy he must have been.

_Such a cutie,_ she thought. _I can't wait to catch up._

Unlike his icicle of a brother, Mokuba was sweet and considerate. Although he didn't have Kaiba's height or striking good looks, in time those kind eyes and luxuriant locks were going to make him the heartthrob his brother refused to be.

_And a good thing too,_ Téa thought as she turned back, purchasing her favourite breakfast smoothie on the way. _I can't imagine Kaiba falling for anyone other than the human version of the Blue Eyes, White Dragon, but if he does they are in for a world of trouble!_

Given how obsessive the man was about Atem as a mere rival, she dreaded to think how he would behave with someone he was romantically attached to. Christian Grey wouldn't even cover it. His partner would never get to leave the house or do anything without ten bodyguards and Kaiba's omnipresent cameras everywhere to make sure they didn't accidentally catch sight of someone he could feel threatened by.

_Possessive boyfriends are the worst!_ she thought as she sipped her drink, sighting the glass fronted doors of Juillard in the distance. _Not that I'd know, of course…_

Perhaps Britany was right…maybe she did need to start looking for someone special…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your lovely reviews. I need to catch AO3 up with FF.net so let me know what you thought of this chapter and I can post the next asap.
> 
> Aww the Téa/Mokuba sibling bond is so adorable to write! Expect more of that in future. Someone questioned Mokuba's age. I'm not completely sure of his actual age now, but it varies between 11-12 in the Japanese and 13-14 in US. Either way you are totally right, he has no business running a global corporation but the wiki has him as VP so…
> 
> A few people have asked me if the 'Geek Squad' will be at part of the fic. I love those guys but this story is primarily Téa and Kaiba-bros-centric. The gang might turn up at some point but the story is becoming long enough without more characters so I can't promise anything. You might notice Téa seems more detached from them than before, that will be explored but don't worry their bond is still as strong/important as ever.
> 
> I confess I'm not a fan of Fifty Shades (apologies to those that are) but it gets mentioned in the Azureshipping fandom so I thought I'd give it a nod.
> 
> I'm not sure what Kaiba's net worth is, nobody answered my question on Tumblr and it's not given in canon so I guessed a figure between Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerberg on the Forbes Rich List. The cost of a space station is (literally) astronomical so in reality he'd likely have more than this and be the Bezos of our world, but then KaibaCorp would have had to diversify into other areas like movies which in canon they haven't yet.


	6. The Rules of the Game

Kaiba stretched in his desk chair, flexing tired back muscles. He must have been here for hours, the sun was turning the blinds behind him a burning orange.

He felt exhausted, the emails never seemed to end. Plus he was craving another draft of exquisite Italian roast having switched from espressos to watered down americanos for his blood pressure a while ago. Again Kaiba contemplated firing his personal physician for giving him that particular piece of advice but he was no fool, especially when it came to medical expertise. One did not shoot the messenger, especially when they were Harvard Medical alumni and could actually maintain the proper degree of discretion and civility needed to be his doctor. Kaiba forced himself to take another sip of the insipid coffee and grimaced. The screen before him offered no succour.

 _I owe Mokuba an apology,_ the young CEO thought, noting again the way his brother and the PR office had managed his affairs over the last six months, never knowing when or even if he would return. If not for his small inner circle things would have been a lot worse. They all deserved a raise and a lot of time off. His brother of course deserved the sibling that Kaiba no longer was.

He sighed. _Later…I'll make it up to him later…Just let me beat the Pharaoh and put all this behind me, then Mokuba can have whatever he wants…_

The remains of a half-eaten meal lay cold on the wide mahogany desk next to him. He ought to order more, he often forgot to eat and then his stomach would churn in its acid, further exacerbating his mood. Besides, he needed to get back to his strict diet to maintain the impressive muscle-mass necessary for using the Space Elevator.

Kaiba's eyes became hooded. _I'll need to return at some point…_ He glanced at the Quantum Cube sheltered in its protective case, unseen security systems laced around it. _Atem will need a little update on his beloved Téa…_

How he could do that without incurring further time loss he didn't know, but he would find a way…He always did.

Ten minutes…he had earned himself ten minutes break.

Kaiba switched screens and brought up Gardner's details again, a hunger of a different kind stealing up through him. Here was everything the AI had amassed and categorised in the hours he'd been working on much duller things.

_Hmm, what first?_

The thing that most intrigued him - Juilliard.

Some of the world's best performers in stage, screen and music perfected their art there, and she'd gotten in on the rarest of beasts - a full-scholarship. Saccharine Téa Gardner, queen of friendship speeches and self-righteous take-downs, the dutiful but hardly intellectual student of Domino High School and four-year employee at Burger World, Domino City.

Kaiba clicked a button on his duel disk, which served as the prime controller for his networked devices, and the blinds lowered, casting the room in shadow. He checked the corridor camera but there was no-one there and the entire suite was sound-proofed regardless.

_Perfect._

He sat back as a hologram of his quarry flickered into being, Gardner, all big eyes and shapely limbs, bowed before him. Kaiba smirked at the unintentional deference. How she would have hated it if she'd have known…

"Hello, I'm Téa Gardner, aged eighteen, student of Domino High School in Domino City, applying for the Bachelor of Fine Arts in Dance…" She began to reel off her dance training history.

He could sense the nerves in her from the quick breath at the start of the speech to the overly bright smile, but her gaze was firm and confident. He remembered it all too well.

 _I belong here,_ it said. _Don't dismiss me, I'm a force to be reckoned with._

Kaiba rested his face on his hand and watched her. _Impress me then, Gardner._

The next section started - the ballet part of the audition tape. Kaiba snorted seeing her in stereotypical attire, that leotard was indecent on someone with her figure, the innocent bun complete with pink tights and shoes making it all the more absurd.

Gardner moved through the poses with ease, limbs subtle, expression fresh and engaged. Strange to be the spectator to her talent when so often she had been on the sidelines observing him.

 _She's good,_ he thought grudgingly, as bends and kicks were followed by graceful pirouettes. He could tell from the marshal arts and sports training forced on him by Gozaboro that her slim figure held deceptive strength. She was making it look easy just like any master did, just like Kaiba himself with any number of pursuits.

The classical accompaniment was clawing at him though, too reminiscent of those tortuous galas Gozaburo made them attend. The tycoon was keen to show off his precocious trophies and compel them to perform on cue, the threat of the orphanage an unseen miasma underneath the glittering lights and too-loud laughter. It all came flooding back - Gozaburo's endless insufferable conversations, Mokuba terrified to put a foot wrong yet desperately tired, Kaiba's hyper-vigilance, both to protect his brother but also to study the ways of the so-called elite, their tastes and schemes, alliances and assassinations.

 _Learn well, Seto_ , his adopted father hissed in his ear, the stench of whisky and cigars on his breath. _Watch these people. They'll pretend to be your friend but every one of them is either a potential asset or enemy to KaibaCorp._

 _I did learn, didn't I, Gozaburo?_ Kaiba thought, fists clenched on the edge of the desk, _I learnt who was the real enemy was just like you wanted. And I destroyed him._

He came to, realising the music had faded with the end of the video. _Wait? Is there more?_

Gardner appeared again like some spectral fairy, her form infinitely more pleasing than the memories of his childhood. He focused on her, willing the past to leave him. Her hair was down this time but swept away from her face.

"This is my solo piece. The music is by the band Zola Blood, track name 'Good Love', choreography by myself and my teacher-"

 _Ugh, get on with it!_ Kaiba rolled his eyes. He wanted her to dance for his pleasure, not bore him with insignificant facts!

The music was soulful and sensuous with a compelling beat. Gardner started on the floor causing Kaiba to have to lean forward to see her properly. He wasn't disappointed. She pulsed her body as the rhythm began, tilting her head, then limbs one by one, allowing the tempo to live through her. The performance grew and she began to writhe, slowly moving from position to position, building from floor-work to twists and kicks, turns and runs, each flowing into the next.

She held out her hand to Kaiba, eyes capturing his own as if she had suddenly seen him. Kaiba jerked back before he could stop himself. The yearning and sorrow in her gaze was palpable.

Gardner reached towards him and for a moment, against all logic, Kaiba thought she might break through the veil of time and space that separated them, but then she fell back in anguish on the floor.

_'…Gold-pressed…temptress…of silence…_

_Let the morning call unanswered…_

_And ransom…the day off…'_

She was a temptress when she moved like that - hands caressing her own body, mimicking the actions of a lover. Kaiba flushed, his new suit too confining.

He scoffed, both at himself and her, but couldn't stop himself wondering if she had ever been with anyone _._ Were those motions the pathetic products of an overwrought teenage imagination or did the Pharaoh actually find the courage before his departure?

Not that her movements were vulgar, they were tasteful, vulnerable even. The innocence of youthful passion, cut short by tragedy.

_'Always… I'll take…good love…_

_Or anything that might save… our place for a little longer…'_

_This is about Atem,_ Kaiba realised as he gazed at Gardner spinning now in an increasingly tight circle, leg pointed to the ceiling as the music built to a crescendo. There was a depth of emotion flowing through her that spoke of love and loss.

Kaiba sat there rigid, eyes fixed on the ephemeral figure that arched and spun around his office with heart-stopping grace. Jealousy curled deep and ugly in his chest. He reached towards the controls on his duel disk to dismiss her but found he couldn't. He needed to see the end.

She fell to the floor again, ribs rising and falling to the final notes, before stretching out fully in release, face pressed to the ground. Silence stretched out, punctuated only by Kaiba's constricted breaths.

Gardner rose, sweet smile back in place as if she hadn't just decimated her audience. "Thank you for watching."

Kaiba stood up as she faded, his muscles tight, gaze vacant.

_So she loved him too…I knew it._

Only Atem though. The instinct that had served him so well in business and duelling confirmed that. Besides, there was no record of little Yugi in New York, no flying visits or trips home to see her beloved. True, the relationship could have been long-distance, but he wasn't going to search through her phone records or social media like some grubby tabloid journalist. Kaiba trusted his intuition - it was the Pharaoh Gardner loved, not his vessel. It stood to reason, he was the most powerful and charismatic and people always gravitated to strength. Like the animal kingdom where only the fittest males gained the privilege of breeding rights, so it was in human society however much the romantics wanted to believe otherwise.

_I'll have her eventually, whatever her residual feelings for Atem…but where's the contest in that? The Pharaoh is out of the game…_

His eyes fell on the Quantum Cube. _Of course! Not for me but for her._

He would pursue Téa Gardner, seduce her with all his manifest power and abilities, then offer her the choice - either stay with him and gain her wildest dreams or go to Atem knowing that he returned her affections.

 _Perfect!_ Kaiba let out a laugh. This way it would be fair and given her and the Pharaoh's mutual pining it was a heady temptation for Gardner, so when she chose Kaiba it would mean all the more. Plus it would deprive Atem of the last opportunity of seeing his love, just like he had deprived Kaiba of a proper finale to their rivalry in Egypt.

Seduction wasn't something that came naturally to Kaiba so it would be a challenge, but he would win. This was primal competition and viewing it in those terms he liked the scheme more and more.

And thinking of her performance skills perhaps there was a way to blend business with pleasure…

Kaiba closed down all files, unlocked his office and strode out into the hallway to find Mokuba. It was time to go to New York.

He stalked down the corridor, scaring a maid with his sudden emergence. Kaiba ignored her histrionics, coming to a stop outside his brother's suite. He was about to rap his knuckles across the polished oak grain but started, hearing his two worlds collide.

"…Hey Téa! I'm great! Guess what? Seto's back!"

"That's amazing!" Gardner's enthusiastic voice gasped. "You must be so happy! Is he okay?"

 _He's talking with Gardner!_ Kaiba thought incredulously.

"Perfect as always!" Mokuba chirped.

"See, I told you," she said. "I knew he couldn't leave you forever."

 _Did you now?_ Kaiba found himself smiling. They continued their cheery update, the amazement in Gardner's voice clear even hundreds of miles away when Mokuba told her of Kaiba's plans.

"You know my brother!" Mokuba laughed. "He's not happy unless he's doing something."

Téa chuckled. "That's sounds like him! So will you have any free time? Can we meet up?"

"I hope so. But I don't know how much time I'll have and you know…I have to prioritise Seto. He's just got back and-"

 _Don't worry, Gardner,_ Kaiba thought as he listened, _I'll make an exception just for you._

A few sickly sweet exchanges later and Kaiba's mind was whirling, the final pieces of his plan clicking into place.

"See ya!" Mokuba finished and Kaiba knocked, forcing his face to remain blank.

"Bro?" Mokuba said with surprised delight as he opened the door.

"Did I hear the dulcet tones of Téa Gardner?" Kaiba asked wryly and Mokuba blushed.

"Yeah…hmm…well…you see we bumped into each other in New York about five months ago-"

"New York? What's she doing there?" Kaiba said, hating himself for the deception but knowing it was necessary.

"She's training to be a dancer at this top arts school. Don't laugh, she's really good!"

 _I know she is_ , Kaiba thought. "Is that so?" he said aloud. "And why were you discussing our business affairs?"

"Well…" Mokuba tapped his index fingers together and looked anywhere but at his brother, "I was wondering…I know things will be really busy…but…"

Kaiba lent against the doorway, arms crossed. "But?"

"…Maybe I might get a chance to see her while we're there?"

"Please tell me you haven't developed a crush," Kaiba's eyes narrowed. _Now, that would be awkward…_

"No!" Mokuba exclaimed, "I mean, Téa's lovely-"

Kaiba raised a brow and Mokuba's blush deepened. "She's like a big sister to me, bro!"

Kaiba maintained the stare until Mokuba threw up his hands. "Ugh, not like you of course, but she's a friend. She was really kind to me in New York when I was worried about you."

"Then it appears I have incurred another debt to her." Kaiba allowed himself a small smile.

"You mean I'll have time to see her?" Mokuba gasped.

"We'll make time," Kaiba said, then snorted when his brother danced around his suite in a burst of adolescent joy.

Mokuba grabbed Kaiba in his second hug of the day. "You won't regret it, Seto! Don't worry, whatever you need, I'll do. I just want to see her for a bit while we're there."

"You've done enough," Kaiba objected, feeling the insidious uprisings of guilt again. "I'm not going to make you work all hours, Mokuba, you can relax with Gardner if you want."

Mokuba grinned. "She's going to be so happy! Let me tell her now." He bent to pick up the phone.

"Wait," Kaiba said and Mokuba looked up, confused. "Keep it as a surprise," he continued, referring to the both of them. _I'll tell Mokuba my plan when the time is right._

And by plan he meant on the business front. He had no intention of involving his little brother with any of his ulterior motives. That could prove difficult now Mokuba and Gardner were friends, Kaiba had to tread carefully. He didn't want to hurt his beloved sibling and Mokuba was forever plotting to 'ease Kaiba up' by introducing mundane elements into his life like friends, flirtations and pop culture. He'd even enlisted Roland and others to help him before Kaiba cracked down on them all. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to get his hopes up. Kaiba had no idea what the fallout was going to be from all this.

"Great thinking, Seto!" Mokuba winked. "A surprise it is!"

"Then get ready. I'll tell Roland to load up the jet. We're going to New York within the hour."

"You got it!"

 _That's four birds with one stone,_ Kaiba thought. _One - I crush the Pharaoh, two - I test out my business ideas, three - my brother gets the affection he deserves, and four - I repay my debt to Gardner for taking care of him._

 _Téa Gardner, from being a complete annoyance_ _,_ _you have become quite the asset…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I've had a very difficult time recently so take this chapter for your patience and give this beleaguered author some much needed love ;) I'm also hopefully caught up on AO3 vs FF.net so I can release simultaneously now.
> 
> I've given up apologising for the length of these notes. I like sharing my thoughts and creative process with you all, so there! I'm 10/20 years too late to be part of the active fandom for Yu-Gi-Oh! but I'm gonna try nonetheless. :D
> 
> So yes Kaiba is a complete selfish, intrusive sh*t here. I wanted to stay true to his surveillance habits, esp in the manga and the sub.  
> I seriously don't think he's very self-aware about his habits in this way. Kaiba has a lot of growing up to do in that respect and he feels justified in this control in ways that will hopefully become clear as the story progresses.
> 
> Also I always laugh at the bit where he gets impatient about her introducing the song she is dancing to, cos you know it's not for you, Kaiba, it's for the Juilliard Exam Board! Obv he knows that, he's just caught up in the moment.
> 
> She's pursuing her dreams, ya creep!
> 
> What? Something that doesn't immediately conform to my needs? Inconceivable!
> 
> Zola Blood - 'Good Love' is an amazing song and I won't hear different. You can find it on Youtube, itunes etc. Poss I need to remove the lyrics for copyright. I debated on the track/theme she would use to audition for Juilliard for a long time. It's the culmination of her dreams and a way to move on, so would it being about Atem help or hinder that notion? After finding that song and looking at a load of modern dance performances (yes I'm a nerd okay, I love research and do it for fanfic as well as my original stories) I decided Téa would use her audition as an opportunity to express her deepest feelings and move on, get it out of her system. It's this passion and maturity I'd like to think that got her into Juilliard over all the competition.


	7. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mild warning for language as well as a trigger warning for brief mentions of parental death.

Téa reached the security barriers at Juilliard's entrance, placed her ID card on the reader and slipped through.

Ferdinand waved to her from the front desk, hefting his duel disk. "Magician Girl! Guess who's back?"

Téa shook her head ruefully as she approached. "I knew you'd be excited."

"You bet!" The large man made her laugh by doing a little dance, causing his older colleague Mary to roll her eyes at him behind her glasses.

She never expected to find a duellist at Juilliard, let alone amongst the often taciturn security team, but Ferdinand was a complete nerd and unafraid to show it despite the constant mocking he received from his compatriots. She'd managed to melt his initial sternness with a stray comment about a Kuriboh pin and they'd become fast friends ever since. Born and bred in Harlem, he was able to give her tips on everything in Manhattan from the safest shortcuts to the best (and cheapest) eateries.

Mary was a complete contrast, standing at a thin 5.2 with pale skin and a lined, deeply unimpressed face. She had taken much longer to warm up, but hid the driest humour behind her disapproving mask.

"You think he'll come here? KaibaCorp's offices are just down the road." Ferdinand was bouncing on his toes like a kid, all appearances of checking entries and exits forgotten.

"To Juilliard?" Téa laughed. _Oh God, what has he heard?_ "Sure, maybe he'll sign up for dance classes too!" She winked at Mary who just snorted, scanning the streams of excited students still departing with her usual hawk eyes.

"I know, I know. I just wanna see him!" Ferdinand grinned. "I'm saving my breaks and holiday in case he decides to come to PAX East or even do something in New York. Just think, we could have Battle City in NYC!"

_Please no,_ Téa thought. _No more Battle Cities, Duelist Kingdoms or Paradius takeovers!_ She didn't realise just how much New York had been a haven from all that madness until it was invaded like this. _Damn you, Kaiba!_

"This is the guy that just came back from space?" Mary's laconic voice made the truth sound even more weird.

"Seto Kaiba - CEO of KaibaCorp and the world's youngest billionaire!" Ferdinand reeled off with a satisfied smirk.

"How'd he get that rich playing a card game?" Mary asked, eyes still on the crowd. "I've been playing Bridge for thirty years, never earned a damned dime."

"He gets his money from his company, although you can win a lot of cash at the tournaments-" Ferdinand began. Mary locked pleading eyes with Téa as she made a swift retreat. _Save me!_ her glance said and she gave the older security guard a sympathetic look. Ferdinand could go on for hours, but Mary wasn't the only one about to get an earful regarding a certain jerkass CEO.

Téa sighed as she headed for the elevators. Britney and co would have gained a lot more ammunition while she'd been away. But at least Ferdinand didn't know she was actually acquainted with the Kaiba brothers, let alone the 'Great Yugi Muto.' She'd never live that down…or be able to pass by the front desk in time for her classes.

The trepidation built as she reached her floor and she swallowed as the elevator opened with a shrill chime, only to bump straight into Elena. Her friend blinked behind her glasses, dark curls bouncing artfully as she fought with several suitcases.

"Hey you! Glad I didn't miss you."

"Hey yourself! You off the airport now?" Téa asked as she helped her drag the impressively laden bags into the elevator.

"Where else? Not like I've got a billionaire to wait for," Elena winked and Téa sighed again.

"Relax!" the girl grinned, "I know he's not your pal. Brit and Cor are going a little mad though, so be prepared."

"Great…" Téa said and stayed in the lift as the doors shut.

"Saying goodbye or are you going to hide out in here until they've left?" her friend asked.

"Both," Téa smiled and joined her for the ride down. They passed the lobby where Ferdinand could still be heard regaling a long-suffering Mary with the ins and outs of Duel Monsters championships.

"My cab'll be here any minute," Elena said as they struggled across Lincoln Center with her bags, dodging annoyingly oblivious tourists. They paused for a hug on the sidewalk and Téa bit back a sudden wave of emotion.

"Stay safe and have a great time!"

"You too and call me if you need a friend. Promise, I won't tease you about Kaiba," Elena said, brushing her hair out of her face. "But on that note…" She handed Téa an elegant if slightly battered business card. "This is just me doing my sisterly duty, but if you do happen to meet Kaiba and, I dunno, he needs VR specialist, my sister would gladly sacrifice a child just to work for him."

"I think that's what they ask for at the interviews," Téa said as she reluctantly took the card. "I told you though, I won't see him and I don't really feel comfortable talking work stuff with Mokuba."

"Understood," Elena nodded and gave her a final squeeze. "For what it's worth, I hope you don't have to meet that stuck-up idiot either!"

Téa chuckled and waved her off when the cab arrived. Excuses expired, she trudged back to her dorm, rubbing her arms against the cold.

"Oh my God, there you are!" Britney's head peered from around the corner as she opened the door and kicked off her shoes.

Téa drew in a deep breath, took off her coat and strode forward. "I suppose neither of you have done any more packing?"

"I have," Corinne said smugly and Britney made a face. They were both still in the lounge, surrounded by bags and, Téa noted with dismay, various digital devices.

"Okay!" Téa said in her sharpest 'restrain Joey and Tristan's antics' voice, "I'm not going to hear one more word about Seto Kaiba." She pointed at Britney when the blonde girl tried to protest. "I told you: I don't like him, he doesn't like me and he isn't here to meet me. I likely won't see Mokuba either," that thought made her feel sad, "but I'm sure you both would agree that manipulating an innocent boy to try and get to his brother is not something I should be doing. Now, I want to spend the rest of the day hanging out with you guys as we won't see each other for two weeks, annnnd…" she overrode them as they opened their mouths, "you are both going to help me clean up this mess!"

"Yes Mom," Corinne grinned, while Britney stood up, hands held out.

"I totally agree, Téa honey! We will get this place sparkly clean before we go, promise, but-"

Téa heaved a huge sigh and walked to the kitchenette to make herself some green tea.

"- I know you don't wanna hear this-" Britney continued as she tiptoed towards her, "but I have done a little more research and I want you to have it, _just in case,"_ she said over Téa's huffs _, "_ it comes in handy. Then I'll shut up."

"Fine, whatever…" Téa relented, bringing her steaming cup of tea over to the couch as Britney clapped her hands with glee. _The sooner I get this over with the better. I hope I actually get to see Mokuba after all this stress!_

"And by research she means she's actually done a full astro-chart of your compatibility," Corinne giggled into her own hot chocolate.

"Amongst other things!" Britney shot Corinne a dire look. "It's important, especially because Seto is clearly the complete archetype of a Scorpio Man. He's got the intensity…" She ticked them off one by one. "…He's got the drive, he's even got the tech savvy, which is interesting because Uranus is exalted in Scorpio and-"

"You hear that, Téa!" Corinne spat out her drink, laughing. " 'Ur-anus is exalted in Scorpio'! Brit, I thought we agree not to mention _Fifty Shades_!"

She squeaked as a cushion hit her in the face. "Don't be so immature, Corinne! It's a planet not an asshole!" Britney snapped. Téa closed her eyes, praying for strength.

_Why did I ask for female friends?_

"As I was saying…" Britney gave Corinne another glare, "he's a Scorpio, you're a Leo, Téa. The two aren't as naturally compatible as say Scorpio and Pisces-"

"Oh good," Téa said, perking up. "That's the first piece of sense you've made all day!" Corinne exchanged a smirk with her.

"-But…" Britney ground out, glaring at Téa this time, "you have a lot of placements in Pisces and Virgo which is why you are such a sweetheart and mom of the group, unlike 'Queen Bee' Estelle who's also a Leo."

"Right…" Téa said, wondering what Kaiba's reaction would be to all this. Given the fact it had taken Atem's departure and multiple world-ending events for him to tacitly accept any form of magic, she could just imagine his contempt for astrology.

"But if you could ask Mokuba for his brother's time of birth that would really help-"

"You want me to ask Mokuba what _time_ Kaiba was born?"

"Yes, it's to calculate his Rising sign but I think it's either another Scorpio or a Virgo from everything I've heard."

"And what have you heard?" Téa asked, bracing herself. _Let's get this over with._

"Okay, so…we've been watching these Duelling commentaries on Youtube," Corinne cut in, "cos obviously neither Brit or I have ever heard of Duel Monsters."

Téa felt dizzy hearing Corinne of all people talk about Duel Monsters.

"And can I just say your friend Yugi has the strangest hair, no offence," Britney interjected.

"Hey!" Téa sat up. "Don't talk about Yugi that way! He's my oldest friend, plus his hair's actually natural."

They stared at her, mouths open.

"I know, I know, but it is!" she explained. "His grandfather has the same type of hair."

"Those spikes are _hereditary_?" Corinne squawked. "I thought he was in some goth/punk rebellion phase!"

"Yeah, and that still doesn't explain all the belts and bondage accessories, Téa." Britney crossed her arms as Téa blushed. "Not that I don't approve, I actually dug the whole look."

"Joey's pretty cute though," Corinne said under her breath and Téa's mouth hung open this time as she turned to stare at her.

"The blond was definitely cute in a cocky, underdog sort of way," Britney said, but before Téa could process _that_ particular thought they'd moved on. "But back to Mr BlueEyes McDragon Man."

"You did not just call him that!"

"Defending your boyfriend now, are we?" Britney smirked and laughed as Téa stuck out her tongue. "So Captain Trenchcoat is, as Elena suggested, _quite_ the drama king, but as I said that's a classic Scorpio trait, plus I'm sure he has to play things up as the figurehead of his company."

"Really?" Téa said, amused at Britney's new found business expertise. "Sorry, but I've never seen Bill Gates challenge anyone to a duel or build statues of his favourite game character outside his house."

"That's cos Bill Gates is not a teenager anymore," Britney replied. "Seto's the same age as you and me, cut him some slack. Besides, billionaires are plenty eccentric, you should see half the stars I follow on social media."

_'Seto'? 'Cut him some slack?' It's not me acting as if Kaiba's my boyfriend, it's her!_

"He sure is intense," Corinne said, gnawing on a bagel she'd snagged from the cupboard, "to be honest, and don't take this the wrong way, Téa, but I'm pretty convinced he has a crush on your friend Yugi."

"What!" Téa cried, almost spilling hot tea into her lap. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ugh, I don't agree with her, by the way," Britney waved a hand, "there's been no confirmed reports of girlfriends _or_ boyfriends, and even if he does have a crush on Yugi, he could still be bisexual."

"Okay, back up," Téa said, her thoughts spinning, "what makes you think-" She couldn't even say it. She was completely pro gay-rights - everyone deserved to be happy in her book, but Kaiba? Gay? _For Yugi!_

"Well he's totally obsessed with him," Corinne said, licking cream cheese and salsa from her finger.

"They're rivals, Corinne!" Britney stole the words from Téa's mouth. "He needs to be top dog, Yugi's in the way, so he has to beat him. And cos he's a Scorpio he has to do it dramatically and thoroughly. Doesn't mean he wants to screw him-"

"Can you not say it like that!" Téa stood up abruptly, sloshing her tea.

"Sorry babe, that was a bit full on," Britney cringed. "But just because he radiates domineering energy," Téa just knew she was biting back a _Fifty Shades_ reference and that gave her even worse images of Kaiba and Yugi, "doesn't mean it's sexual."

"Elena thought so too!" Corinne shot back.

"Ugh, everything Drama makes her study has unrequited love and unresolved sexual tension in it, Cor. It's a card game, not a Lorca play!"

"Can we please move on?" Téa said, starting feel really annoyed. "We're talking about my best friend who I've known since I was a kid and a guy who almost got my friends and I killed multiple times."

"Say what?" they both gasped, turning back to her.

"He's…" _Insane, misanthropic, an egomaniac_? "…Very bad at Health and Safety for his tournaments," she trailed off. _How the hell do I explain all the crap we've been through for the last couple of years?_

Plus it was true - Battle City and Kaiba's refusal to ban Marik along with his God Card, Alcatraz and the unplanned detonation, Kaibaland and its malfunctions…and all that was post Mind Crush…

"Okay, okay…it sounds like you've been through a lot," Britney finally relented. "Listen we didn't want to bring up bad memories or anything…it's just, you know, it's really cool you knowing him and all…"

Téa hung her head, searching for the words. "I just really wanted to share all this stuff about my friends with you in a different way. Kaiba's okay and Mokuba's a sweetie, but I never got a chance to really tell you about Yugi and the gang." She thought about their photo hiding in her bedside drawer and felt guilty all over again. "I wanted my new friends to meet my old friends one day and not because one of them happens to belong to a rich family…"

"I'm sorry, hon." Britney looked miserable. "I went totally overboard." Corinne nodded and patted Téa's arm. "It's just…you know I'm not shallow, but it's not every day you learn your friend hangs out with a hot billionaire!"

Téa laughed. "Like I said he's more of a reluctant acquaintance. Looks like it's not written in the stars, Britney. Sorry."

"Well…."

_Oh for goodness sake!_

Corinne stood up abruptly. "You know, I've got a lot of packing to do before the flight so…"

"I thought you said you'd done it?" Téa replied. Corinne didn't meet her eyes.

"Hmm well, almost…See you in a bit." She scurried off in the direction of her room. Téa rounded on Britney.

"What is it now?"

Britney had embarrassment plastered all over her face. "I've got packing to do too, but I thought you might want to see this." She keyed in the passcode to her tablet and held it out to Téa.

An article popped up as Téa took hold of the device - 'Billionaire's secret pain - the truth behind the brilliant Seto Kaiba'.

"I know he's had a hard life, Brit, but that doesn't excuse some of his behaviour."

Memories of a psychotic green-haired boy rose up, the cries of a baby in an abandoned mansion. Then a giant head appeared in her mind's eye - Gozaboro Kaiba - his words of distain raining down as he condemned her and her friends to eternity locked in a virtual prison.

_This is why I don't want to think about this stuff!_

Only this time amongst bubbly students whose sole concern was good grades and how mean Cruella had been in her last assessment had convinced Téa how abnormal and traumatic the last few years had been. She would never change all those moments with her friends and especially with him - Atem. They had had a chance to do extraordinary things and most importantly make a difference - something that was at the core of Téa's being. But it would take quite a while to come to terms with the fallout now she was away from it all. This constant prodding was not helping.

"No need to look so mad!" her friend pouted. "Just check it out. I'm not excusing Kaiba, he's obviously been a dick to you and your friends but, I dunno, maybe this could explain it?" She shrugged. "I only read a little before you came in but it sounds pretty dire." She dove off before Téa could respond.

Téa sighed and rubbed her still tired eyes. Britney had grown up amongst the beaches and malls of California, but although she came across as the typical Valley Girl complete with peroxide blonde hair, that bright extravert personality hid a desperate need to please and be loved. At least that's what Téa had gleaned from some of their late night conversations over forbidden cookies and milk. She was hard to hate, if completely annoying at times.

_I just wish I could make her and the others understand without having to tell them about…_ What first? The blinding light of the Millennium Eye as it stole Grandpa Muto from them, the sweaty, iron grip of a Rare Hunter's arm around her body, the constant ache of fear she'd carried around in the pit of her stomach for Yugi, Joey, Tristan…all of them. But especially for Yugi. Her dear friend that always faced every trouble with clear eyes and a heart full of compassion; who'd overcome every challenge, however insurmountable.

Challenges that were most often initiated by the man in front of her. Téa glared at the name in the headline. She knew Kaiba's background, having met Noah and heard Gozaboro's unhinged speech in the Virtual World. She could only imagine how difficult it had been for him, first to lose his parents, then to face the orphanage and finally to grow up under the thumb of that tyrant, all whilst trying to protect Mokuba. But while she could sympathise with his plight, she could never brush off his callous attitude that had so often led to danger for her and those closest to her.

_Not to mention Mokuba…_ Téa thought, remembering his tear-streaked face in the cafe all those months ago.

Still she had better read it just to get Brit off her case. Then they would clear up this dump and finally concentrate on something that was not named Kaiba!

The article had used a close-up picture of one of Kaiba's defeats - Battle City it looked like - to show his normally smug face looking crushed. She scanned through the first few paragraphs. As expected the tone was hyperbole, detailing all his notable accomplishments, his devotion to his brother and his philanthropy to orphanages and children's charities.

_'Known for his ambition, technical genius and ruthless business acumen, Seto Kaiba has changed the world in the few short years since he took over KaibaCorp at just fifteen years old. But behind the child protégé lies tragedy, heartbreak and abuse.'_

Téa's lips twisted as she pulled her feet up under her and nursed her tea. It felt intrusive to be looking at this but her eyes couldn't help scanning further.

' _Far from the self-assured pioneer we know today, Seto Kaiba started out as a normal kid, born in the suburbs of Domino City to Kazao Takahashi - a Japanese-American scientific engineer and Isobel Taylor - an American lawyer specialising in_ _Employment Law. These two lovebirds met at Yale and much to the disapproval of both families, settled down in the suburban outskirts of Domino, him to pursue a career in programming (a talent both sons clearly inherited), and her to become a local hero fighting for workers and women's rights.'_

Téa stared at the photos, stunned she was finally seeing Kaiba and Mobuka's real parents. The first of their father was grainy but it was clear where Mobuka had gotten his thick dark hair from. The young man stood in a lab coat holding up a science prize from his time at Yale. Mokuba had also inherited his infectious smile, but not the black glasses that looked like Elena's. Téa's chest ached, she had never known their names, let alone their faces. The next picture was worse.

There was no doubt the woman was Kaiba's mother, she had the same chestnut hair, high cheek bones and distinctive blue eyes. She even had the trademark crossed arms pose, but here it conveyed assertive integrity, unlike her eldest son's arrogant stance.

_'_ _Taylor was a voracious reader and advocate of children's literacy. She helped organise the campaign to save Domino Park Library and often worked for low pay or pro bono to support poorer clients.'_

_That's Kaiba!_ Téa thought, eyes darting to the next picture of Isobel in the library holding her firstborn. Téa's heart burst. It was too much. She never imagined Kaiba as cute, but there he was aged around four, huge blue eyes staring up in adoration at his smiling mother who was pointing to the colourful pages of a book in front of them.

_'Then tragedy struck, Taylor gave birth to a second son - Mokuba - but complications surrounding his birth, including rumoured medical malpractice, led to Taylor falling ill. Numerous trips to hospital wracked up huge insurance debt that the family struggled to pay off - something many Americans can relate to. She who fought for years for the rights of workers, especially women, eventually lost her own job and after struggling for almost three years, died of sepsis (blood poisoning), leaving two young sons and a devastated husband.'_

Téa held her hand to her mouth, feeling tears welling up. _I never knew this! God, I never knew!_ _Is this true? Poor Seto! Poor Mokuba!_

_'Takahashi had lost his own prestigious job by then too, taking too much time off to care for his sick wife and infant Mokuba. He received little to no help from relatives, having only an elderly mother in a care-home and being estranged at that point from Taylor's family. Our sources report he worked up to three jobs at once in the next couple of years, including catering and deliveries, to support his sons.'_

_So things were hard for them long before Gozaburo…_ Téa thought, wiping her watering eyes as she continued to read.

_Seto was nine when his father was killed in a car accident just blocks away from their home. Ex-colleagues told the police he had been trying to get back in time to pick up Seto from his soccer practice between shifts. The coroner's report cites chronic tiredness as the prime factor in the death. Aged just nine and four and a half respectively, Seto and Mokuba were now orphans.'_

Téa had to put the tablet down for a moment as she stared sightlessly into space. Nine and four. Only nine and four, after already losing their mother and having their father working all hours just to sustain the family. What must that have been like to grow up in? Instinctively Téa knew Kaiba would have shielded Mokuba from the worst, helped out where he could, even at that age. He would have shouldered the burden and lost his own childhood as a result. Whatever uncharitable feelings she had about him, she knew how much he loved his brother. She grabbed the tablet just as the screen was about to go dark. She had to know the rest.

_'At this point one would expect whatever family rifts had occurred in the past, you would step up to raise the orphaned children of your only sister. Meredith Chance (née Taylor) and her husband Ted took in Seto and Mokuba for just six months before citing extreme behavioural difficulties in the elder boy, alongside financial issues, as the excuse to give them both up for adoption. The Tribune has since learnt that the Chances (now divorced) are serving long-term jail sentences for fraud, including using up the boys' inheritance left by their devoted father and the college fund set up by their late maternal grandfather for Seto. Both Mr and Mrs Chance refused our request for interviews, but ex-friends of the couple told us that the college fund and Meredith's historic jealousy of her sister were the original cause of the feud.'_

"Their own family!" Téa exclaimed. "Their own aunt! God!" She stood up, throwing the tablet on the couch and striding round the lounge trying process the sheer disbelieving rage she was feeling. Her head felt light and the tears wouldn't stop.

_Is this true?_ The Domino Tribune was a decent if slightly trashy publication, but she doubted they would outright lie, especially about the city's foremost business leader and celebrity. One that would sue them into the ground if they did.

_They hadn't even gotten to the orphanage yet! Or dealt with Gozaboro,_ she thought, vainly trying to stem the tide of tears with the back of her hand. _To think their own aunt would steal their inheritance! The inheritance their poor father literally worked himself to death to save!_

She couldn't stand it. Isobel and Kazao's happy faces kept flashing before her along with their son's, so pure and hopeful. She'd only ever seen Kaiba's eyes cold and contemptuous or else filled with gloating. What would he have been like if even one of his parents had lived? If his aunt had actually taken care of him like decency demanded?

_It's no wonder you don't trust people,_ Téa thought, remembering Kaiba's stony face in the Virtual World when she had barred him from stalking off again. _Of course you wanted to solve everything on your own. That's what you've had to do almost all your life._

At the time she had only wanted to help and been so frustrated by his reaction. It was so easy to see his pride and anger and respond to them instead of recognising the shield they made for the wounds beneath.

Another thought struck her as the library image replayed itself in her mind. Domino Park Library was her local library. The family must have lived very close to hers when Kaiba, when _Seto,_ was growing up.

_We would have still gone to school together,_ she thought, _but how different things would have been…._

Likely no Duel Monsters tournaments, certainly no Duelling arenas, blimps or Alcatraz, although Kaiba's genius and love of games could still have resulted in Duel Monsters innovations like the Duel Disk. But would he have ever caught Pegasus's eye without being the head of a global corporation? Would his and Atem's past still have compelled them to battle without the fuel of hatred that Kaiba had gained from his broken upbringing?

Seto Kaiba had been the catalysis for so much of their shared journey, it was hard to imagine how things would have turned out if he had grown up in a normal loving home as opposed to a strict, wealthy background fuelled by anger and competition.

Everything rested on the anguish of Seto and Mokuba and it all started with the loss of a brilliant, kind woman. Téa felt heartbroken. She had never seen the source of Kaiba's pain so clearly. Even her habit of calling him Kaiba erased his true family and potential for goodness. She had never known his original surname until now.

"Hon, are you okay?" Téa jumped, feeling Britney's hand on her shoulder. She fell into a hug. "I'm sorry," Britney continued, rubbing her back. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't want you to cry. Is it that bad?"

"It's worse…" Téa said, sniffing, "now I feel awful for ever hating him…"

Britney broke the hug to grab some tissues from the sideboard and gave them to her, before enfolding her again. "Aww babe, this is all my fault. I'm such a stirrer, I'm sorry! Just forget all about it if you can! Like you said he's a jerk and he's not coming here for you. Hopefully you can see Mokuba and forget all about your stupid-ass friends for a bit!"

"That's just making me feel even worse," Téa said into her friend's damp shoulder. "I forgot you were all going." She looked up, vision still blurred. "How long do we have left?"

"Hmm." Britney glanced over to the clock on the wall. "It's quarter past eleven…plenty of time! Me and Corinne will clear up, don't you even worry about it, then we'll hang out, or go out for a bit? The weather's not too bad."

Téa sniffed again. _Oh Mokuba, I haven't even thought about him in all this! How am I going to face him, knowing all of it…_ "Yeah…I guess that might be nice…"

Britney drew back and lifted up her chin just like her mother used to. "Come on, it's all in the past. We'll go out for shakes, sit in the park and pretend it's much warmer than it is."

Téa nodded, wiping her red eyes again and forced a smile. "Let's do that."

"Corinne!" Britney thundered, deafening Téa. "Corinne, stop what you're pretending to do and let's grab brunch or whatever. I've been an ass and you need to help me cheer Téa up!"

"I told you we were going too far- Oh Téa honey, you crying?" Corinne strode into the lounge then ran over to Téa.

"I'm fine, honestly," Téa attempted a lukewarm grin. "Let's go get some food. My smoothie did nothing to fill me up!"

"Deal!"

The rest of the day was spent thankfully Duel Monsters free, filled with all the laughter, teasing and impromptu dancing Téa had grown to know and love in her last six months here. She didn't even cry too much when five o'clock came and the girls had to leave.

"Call me, okay?" Britney said into her ear as the taxi pulled up. "I'll text you every day. It will be like I'm still here, but with less mess!"

"Great!" Téa smiled. "By the way, how long did it take us to clean up the dorm in the end?"

"That was Corinne's fault."

"Bitch, shut up!" Corinne retorted then kissed Téa on both cheeks. "Ciao, guapa!"

"Take care!"

Then they were gone and Téa made her lonely way back up to the dorm, which stared back at her - clean, quiet and empty.

_I can almost see the tumbleweed,_ she thought, glancing around. _Well…I guess I have Joe's tomorrow so I'll see people then…_

Part of her itched to read the rest of the article or fact-check its contents now the girls couldn't catch her, but what would that achieve? She would make herself upset all over again and Seto and Mokuba would still be orphans, still raised by an abusive stepfather. Besides it was really intrusive. She could just imagine Kaiba's reaction -

_"Getting weepy over my sad past, Gardner? Typical! Well it's none of your business, so back off!"_

_They've done well for themselves…_ she thought. _Kaiba might be an ass at times but he was okay the last time I saw him._

She couldn't break the habit of thinking of him as Kaiba but he seemed to prefer the name. He could have reverted back to either his mother's or father's surname, but something told her Kaiba saw it as a badge of pride. After all, he had wrestled control of KaibaCorp away from Gozaboro and the Big Five at just fifteen and remade it in his own image. Her own father had had brief dealings with Kaiba Heavy Machinery Industries as it had been then, as part of his International Development work and said at the time how nasty they were. Now no-one thought of KaibaCorp as a weapons manufacturer. In three, almost four extraordinary years Kaiba had turned the company into the world's leading games producer, mostly through the strength of his own inventions, all whilst duelling and raising Mokuba.

Téa shook her head. _He's nothing if not driven…_

Speaking of driven, she needed to get her own butt into gear. It was getting dark outside but there was still plenty of the day left. She would plan her training routine for the next two weeks focusing on Latin. No matter how many times Corinne tried to show her, she just couldn't get her hips and bust to move in the right way. It might have something to do with what Corinne referred to jokingly as her 'uptight White girl' background. The sensual Latin dances always seemed to inhibit her in some form. She had worked on that inhibition for her audition piece but…She blushed, it didn't do to think of Atem and that performance right now either…

"Practice timetable, hit the gym, then food!" Téa said to herself, smacking her fist against her palm.

These two weeks would fly by and she would make them count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a couple of weeks for the world, huh? I hope you and your loved ones are being able to stay safe. I don't like to bring politics into fanfiction but I think it's important right now to say BlackLivesMatter and I support everyone's right to enjoy fandom whatever colour, sexuality and gender they are. We're a community.
> 
> So I'm wishing you all, all the best. This beast of a chapter hopefully made up for my lack of updates recently. Thank you for all the comments so far! That's amazing considering Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Azureshipping isn't as popular as it used to be. I also find A03 comments to be generally more detailed than FF.net and I appreciate that. You taking the time to give insightful feedback is really inspiring to me, especially in these hard times.
> 
> But why no UST charged meeting between our azure-eyed leads yet, Bluefire? It's been seven fricking chapters already!
> 
> Well in the words of Jafar from Aladdin "Patience, Iago, patience…"
> 
> I may be drawing things out (we have another Kaiba POV before the long-awaited meeting), but I enjoy fleshing out the world around Téa and Kaiba. I think it makes for a richer, deeper story and well, it's my fic so there, lol!
> 
> I introduce my version of the Kaiba Bros true parents here. It's always felt sad and incomplete to me as a person as well as a writer that we never got to know their names in canon let alone their faces. My version isn't going to be yours but I've spent a lot of time (and almost wrote another fic!) based on what I've come up with. I'm a big softy but it made me really sad dreaming up a happy supportive family for the boys, only to have it ripped away. This places my story firmly in Dub territory as I don't think you can do Japan justice without proper adherence to the culture and honorifics. In a weird way (and I find this with original work too) the characters and story created themselves, especially Isobel, whose looks are based on Priest Seto's mother (all one frame we get of her - grrr!) I still wanted some Japanese influence so I decided on making his father Japanese-American and since no fanon surname for Seto would have felt right I went with his actual creator's surname - Takahashi - since he is technically Kaiba's dad anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some of the lighthearted takes on the gang earlier in the chapter. It might slow down the pace a little but I think it's fun to imagine what non-duellists might think of the characters we know and love. I also take a little pop-shot at Kaiba x Atem/Yugi here. No offence to anyone that ships it, ship and let ship etc, but in this story, Kaiba's obsession is platonic. The reason being I love exploring frenemies/rival dynamic and didn't want to complicate things by throwing in sexual tension as well. Plus I personally have never seen that aspect to it, but that's just me.


End file.
